Heta Island
by HellHybrid
Summary: Armenia, a not-so-popular country, has won a ticket to go on a cruise to meet and greet the big countries of the world along with crazy fan girls (and some guys) she has a few problems with some girls getting on board and the Allies and Axis' make a big entrance. Thinking it was a mistake to come, Armenia is then by herself on the dock. But then Italy finds her and something happen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I clutched the ticket in my hand tightly and lightly bounced in place in the line up to the cruise ship. I was very excited for what was going to happen. I have been waiting for this for a very long time. To think I would be cruising the world with the countries themselves. It was pure joy for me. There was raging butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I loosened the grip on my ticket so I wouldn't mangle it, and took deep breaths to calm myself.

"5 minutes until boarding" said the man on the speaker. Everyone in front and in the back of me got restless. Murmurs and whispers, some shouting, could be heard from both directions. Some people don't realize I'm actually a country myself. I'm Armenia, I'm a country In Europe, and my neighbors are Turkey, Russia and Iran. I'm a steadily growing country right now, but I'm so poor at the moment. I'm lucky enough to be going on this cruise. I heard I'm related to Russia, considering we speak Russian in my country. I'm not a very popular country, but at least I'm known, and with a little help from my neighbors Turkey and Iran I can get by. I am really excited about this because I'll be on the same boat with the big, main countries of the world. It's sort of like a Meet and Greet party to anyone who's attending, and on a luxurious boat. This is a once in a life time opportunity.

"1 minute until boarding" said the man on the speaker again. Everyone got excited and starting pushing and shoving to get to the front. I heard a bunch of excited squeals and a lot of "OMG I wanna see America!" and a bit of "I heard Russia is super tall!" Apparently I have a really tall cousin, that's one thing I figured out so far. Well he must be tall considering he's a big country. I saw a bunch of sailor guys going up to the gate and putting their hands on the latch.

"Now we want a nice neat single line, no pushing and no shoving, especially no trampling." The people seemed to ignore the sailor and pushed on ahead, and through the gate. The other sailor released the gate switch and ran for his life. Many people started climbing up the ramp to the cruise ship, with yet more screaming and excited yelps. I'm not sure if the girls are even here for the cruise itself. The line got smaller and smaller and I got closer and closer. I could see another sailor guy at the end of the walkway collecting tickets.

"Ticket please," he said to a girl. The girl handed him the ticket. The man stamped something on it and handed it back to the girl.

"Ticket Please." he continued calling that to every person. I loosened my grip on my ticket a little so I wouldn't crush it. This is a once in a lifetime chance to meet and greet the countries themselves. Just the very thought of it gave me goose bumps everywhere. Heck... I think they were even on my-

"Ma'am! Ticket please! You're holding up the line!" I broke out of my trance and handed him the ticket. He stamped it and he gave it back to me. The stamp was apparently random country flags; I got Russia, how convenient. As I walked to the room still looking at my ticket I could here a few girls behind me say

"What a weird girl, what is she even doing here? Does she even deserve to be here?"

"Oh I hope not, have you seen the way she's dressed? Not to our standards that's for sure,"

"Yeah, I wouldn't wear that dress even if it was the last dress in the world."

Wow, real friendly aren't they? I just brushed it off and made my way across the deck to enter the room. I turned the handle to open the door and it made a large squeaky sound. I entered the room and a blast of noise rushed over me.

Many chattering, music, and clinking of dinnerware could be heard, and talk about fancy, gorgeous chandeliers hung from the ceiling and red tapestries blanketed the walls with their gold trim, and each tapestry had a country's flag, right in the middle. USA, England, France, China, Russia, Italy, Germany and Japan. I gave each one of them a good look. It made me smile. A bunch of giggling girls then bumped into me as a turned around. One gave out a girly grunt and she looked pissy.

"Hey scrub! Watch where you're going! You'll ruin my outfit if you touch it!" She got a bad attitude, and her dress wasn't even that good, colors didn't match and it was too frilly, it looked like a parrot exploded all over her.

"Hey..." she said, "You're the girl who held up the line before, what's your problem? Did you not want everyone else on the ship except you? How selfish! People like you make me sick. Ugh... You're such a killjoy, ruining everyone's fun by coming here," and she stormed off with her giggling clique following behind her. What a stuck up bitch! I have the same rights as every other person on this ship! She made me so flustered I turned red. I then finally went to join the rest of the crowd who was gathering around a stage. Apparently the countries were going to make a big entrance. Whispers and murmurs were all I could hear as the music died down. Then I could hear that girl in her parrot puff dress talking to her clique about me.

"OMG did she ruin my outfit?"

"No," said one of her clique girls, "it looks alright"

"Good... I wore this especially for France... Oh, he's so handsome." They squealed so loud I thought out wine glasses would shatter any second now. I took a look at my dress. I thought I look alright, not too plain and not too fancy either, just a plain all-around V-neck dress with a studded diamond in the middle, and some plain dress shoes, and a lavender flower necklace. I also wore my hair natural, naturally curly that is. With my natural hair color, white lavender, with white lily in my hair. Nothing too fancy, and nothing too plain either. Then someone tapped on the microphone.

"Ahem, ehm... Well then...Welcome! Ladies and gentlemen, to the SS World Tour!" The man paused to let the crowd to wild, cheer and clap. "I see you all are pretty excited to meet our hosts, but before we bring them out, I would like to do a survey."

There was a collection of boos and hisses and "We want America!" or "We want France!" or any other country mentioned.

"Ok… First question-" The guy stopped there because he got hit in the head with a wine bottle that someone threw. It busted open with a loud shatter, and the man was covered in red wine. He stared at the audience, unamused, and threw his index cards behind him.

"Ok, I'm done… Here they are!" He held his hand out toward the back of the stage in greeting. One by one, out came the countries. The cheering of the crowd was very continuous. In order, as I called them, America came out first. He had this big, goofy smile on his face and was waving to the audience. I could tell he like the attention. Although him wearing glasses did make him look sophisticated. He was then followed by China; he was also waving, but not a big as America. Also, his outfit looked traditional. It was cool. Then out came Russia. Wow, he WAS tall. So that's my cousin, or so I was told, we never actually really met; I also know I have two other cousins, Ukraine and Belarus. But I never met them either, all I know is they're his sisters. He had a nice smile, but there was something unsettling about it. Then came out England. Whoa! Are those caterpillars on his face? Oh, no, they're just his eyebrows. Overall besides that he was pretty cute.

Then out came France. I think my eardrums exploded when he did, I never heard such a loud roar from crazy, ravening, man hungry girls before. Ok… Once at a concert. He came out waving and winked to the audience, blowing kisses and a sexual manner. The girls went absolutely nuts. Then he threw a red rose to the front of the crowd, everyone dived for it like it was the last pair of shoes on sale at the mall. The Allies made a big impression. Now it was the Axis turn to come out.

Out came Italy, Bounding out from behind the big curtain, waving ecstatically and a bigger and goofier smile than America's. He seemed so bubbly, it was kinda cute. Then out came Germany. Wow… Talk about a serious face. Not even a smirk. But I have to say, he is quite handsome. Usually blondes don't fancy me. But something about him sparked my interest. Then the last person came out, which was Japan. He wasn't smiling either, but he made a small bow to the crowd.

"And here they are!" said the man. Everyone cheered again, then the man started talking again.

"Now what I would like to talk about is- HEY!" America grabbed the microphone from the guy and started talking.

"Aw come on! Nobody wants to listen to this guy? AM I RIGHT?!" America put his fist in the air and everyone screamed "Yeah!" and America pushed the guy off stage. Poor guy, He's having a really tough day.

"Alright dudes, let's get ready to throw a real party!"

Then France butted in and started talking into the microphone.

"But of course there would be no party without me!"

He winked, and my eardrums exploded again. I really don't know what these girls see in him. He looks like a complete douchebag.

"Shut it wanker!" said England and took the microphone away, "If there was a party you would crash it!"

France flipped his hair and said, "Oh please, you're just jealous at the fact that the girls love me more," I rolled my eyes. Then China took the microphone away.

"Come on guys, you're upsetting the guests, now stop arguing."

But of course they continued to argue. I noticed Germany was holding the bridge of his nose and his eyes were closed. I could tell he felt embarrassed by them doing this. Of course, I would too. Italy looked out of it, and Japan tried not to look at them or the audience and stayed silent. Russia was just standing there silently and smiling. But then finally he started moving to them and he took the microphone away.

"Now," He started, "All of you will play nicely or I will have to evict all of you from this ship, without a life preserver of course. We will all get along, da?"

That shut them up. Oh man, who knew my cousin could be so intimidating and scary, but that shut them up real good.

"Sorry folks, they're always like this. But at least all of us can have a good time now."

Then all of a sudden Italy came out of nowhere and spoke into the microphone.

"And don't forget, we also got PASTA~ "

People started laughing, I too couldn't help but giggle, it was cute. Then Italy walked over to Germany.

"I also bet Germany has something to say!"

Germany looked surprised and just took the microphone without realizing it. Germany was muttering but it somehow made it through the microphone and he said, "Italy you know I'm not good with this kind of stuff!"

"Just do your best Germany!" Said Italy reassuringly.

Germany just stood there silently for a few seconds, I could tell he was slightly blushing

"Uhm…" He Started, "Party hard…?" He finished awkwardly. I stifled a laugh.

"Your turn…" He said, giving the microphone to Japan. He also stood silently for a few seconds.

"Konichiwa," He said sweetly. Some girls went "awwww" and I smiled. Then America bounded over to Japan and took the microphone away.

"Now that THAT'S taken care of… It's time to get this party started for reals yo!"

Then he threw the microphone over the rest of the allies' heads and it landed on the same guy who got hit with a wine bottle. And the microphone made a screeching sound

"UUGGHH first a wine bottled now this…. I don't get paid enough for this job…." I heard him say. I felt bad for that guy, oh well. Everyone was running to the stage to meet the countries. I started moving toward them as well. But then I realized, it was quite crowded. I wouldn't be able to reach them with all these people in the way. But then I started thinking that because of all these people, I wouldn't have time to meet them myself, and they wouldn't have time for me either. Pff… Why would they waste their time for me… I'm just a simple girl who got lucky enough to even be here. Why would they even waste a second to even say hi to me?

I got sick to my stomach. Maybe that girl was right, maybe I don't belong on this ship. I turned to the door to leave but then I remembered I was on a ship, we were in the middle of the ocean. I could at least just hang around on the deck, just until it quiets down. I went for the door and turned the wheel. I opened it and it made the same squeaky sound. I got out and closed it and it made a huge clank sound. I could see the sun setting to the west. West… That's Germany's nickname isn't it? I started thinking about him, there was just something about him I liked. He may look like the big strong tough guy, but I know there's more to him than that. I know there is.

I felt the wind blow lightly across my face and caress my hair. I walk toward the bow of the ship slowly; looking at the ocean waves and hearing them crash against the ship. A few seagulls few over by making a lot of noise. This is much better. A peaceful boat ride hearing the ocean and the seagulls and feeling the wind on my face. I closed my eyes and felt the wind again. Pure bliss.

I heard the cabin door opening up behind me. I paid no attention to it. I just thought another sailor was coming out to swab the deck or something, or a girl drank too much and got sick and came out to vomit. But I kinda doubted that now because their footsteps were coming toward me. Then they spoke to me.

"Why are you out here and not in there having a good time?"

I then recognized the voice. That soft Italian accent. It was Italy.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out here all alone, Why are you out here? I saw you leave and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Huh? Me? Pretty? He said I was pretty? I looked at him square in the face in disbelief. I met his eyes and he just looked into mine smiling. The longer I looked, the redder my face got. Just then I had a million things running through my head. I had to keep focus by thinking of cats in funny hats, or fish… Fish is good…

"You're turning red! Like a tomato! That's so cute!"

Then he came closer to me till he was about 2 inches away from me.

"Now tell me… Why are you out here all alone?"

I paused for a moment and grabbed a hold of the railing

"I was just thinking… that maybe I shouldn't be here…" I said not looking at him.

"What?! That's crazy! You have the same rights as everyone else on this ship!"

He sounded like me when that girl tried to shut me down back inside.

"I'm just the lucky poor girl who got a ticket to come here. Everyone else in there had more chance than me. I lucked out, I don't fit in here. I can't even afford nice clothing to even go out for dinner."

"But I think you look stunning. That dress definitely suits you. I think being yourself will work just fine for you. You don't need bizarre clothes or flashy jewelry to fit in. Just be yourself, and don't think you aren't meant to be here. If you weren't meant to be here you wouldn't be here at all! Embrace this opportunity! Something good might come out of it!"

He had a point, for a tiny wimp he sure had a big heart.

"Thanks, Italy" I said smiling at him. He smiled back

"And besides, there would be no party without you"

My face got red again.

"You're turning red again~! So cute~!"

He laughed and I laughed too. What a sweet guy.

"Something good might happen?" I asked.

"Yeah! You never know what good will come to you if you don't give it a chance!"

"Well I can think of one already"

"Oh? And what would that be?"

I pushed some hair behind my ear out of my face.

"I did get to meet you," I said bashfully

"Oh! Now you're making ME blush!"

We both laughed. He was right, if I don't give this opportunity a chance, who knows what I'll miss. I heard the door open again, and I could hear someone calling Italy.

"Italy!" It was a strong, deep male voice. "Are you out here?"

I realized it was Germany. My stomach flipped.

"Germany! We're over here!"

"We're? Who's out here with you?" Germany's head popped out from behind the door and his eyes met mine instantly. My heart jumped to my throat.

"Oh, you're with a lady friend, like always."

Always?

"This one is different Germany she really is!"

"Right… could you just come back in… and bring that girl with you as well,"

That girl? This kinda hurt my feelings.

"Hey! She has a name you know! It's!... Um…. Now that I think about it I never caught your name miss."

"It's Armenia."

"Like the country?!"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Wow! Germany! It's Russia's little cousin!"

Just then I saw Germany comeback outside with an interested look on his face

"The one he's been talking about before the party started?"

"Yeah! This is her alright!"

Germany exited the cabin and came outside. He came walking over and fixed his jacket.

"Apologies miss.. I had no Idea you were his cousin, In fact I never expected his cousin to be on this ship."

"That's quite alright. Not many people know who I am unless I tell them."

"Russia was going around showing pictures of you, They were you as a little girl, and I must say, you most certainly have…" He paused and looked down and back up to my eyes, "… Grown up. In fact, he's been waiting to meet you,"

Italy got excited.

"And now that she's here, we can take her to him! Wouldn't he be surprised!"

"Ah speaking of which," Germany looked at his watch, "We need to head back inside before it gets dark, and it will get very cold out here."

"Sì~!"

Germany turned to go back inside with Italy following behind, and me following behind Italy. As soon as I went in, everything was just got worse, Girl were going absolutely mad. Bottles flying, hair being pulled, dresses being ripped. It was total chaos. Just then I saw Japan running toward Germany.

"Germany! Italy! Where have you guys been? The girls have gone crazy!"

"Ah… Might as well calm everything down. Italy, you stay here and keep miss Armenia company. I'll go settle things down and try and find Russia in this mess."

"Sì! Yes sir!"

Germany ran into the mosh pit of girls and few guys and me and Italy just stood there waiting.

"Tell ya what," said Italy, "Since you're Russia's little cousin, You can be our VIP guest!"

I looked at him with surprise.

"Are you sure about that Italy?"

"Yeah! I don't give that to anyone unless they deserve it, well that's what Germany tells me."

"That's very nice of you Italy" I said

"And besides, We're friends aren't we?"

We both looked at each other.

"Of course" I said with a smile.

Friends with Italy himself… Does that mean I could be friend with the rest of them? After all I am Russia's cousin.

"Wow, I haven't seen this much chaos since my siesta 8 months ago!"

How could he take a nap with a bunch of noise going on around him? Typical Italy, gotta love him. I saw Germany try to break up a fight between these two guys, who were apparently fighting over a girl.

"Now you two break it up! Or I'll make you break up!" I heard Germany said, trying to pull them apart.

"NEIN! PUT THAT DOWN!... YOU'LL HURT SOMEBODY WITH THA- GAAAAH!"

Just then I saw one of the guys hit Germany in his tender area. Germany fell to his knees on the ground holding his crotch.

"Mein…. Balls…." And then he fell completely over.

"GERMANY!" cried Italy "Germany are you ok!?"

Italy went running over to Germany, Leaving me standing in my place. Italy was trying to get Germany on his feet. I put my hand over my mouth, but must hurt down there for guys. If Germany can't handle this then who will? I continued watching because I had no idea what to do. Germany was on the floor holding his crotch and Italy was being useless as well, and where the hell were the Allies?! And Japan?!

Then I saw a few girls break from the crowd. It was that one girl who was mean to me and a few of her friends.

"THEY RUINED MY DRESS!" she cried, "THEY WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

Just then she noticed me standing in the same spot I never moved from since I came back in.

"You…" she said, marching over to me, "You think you're so special just because you have a pretty face and a good heart!? If I can't look good then NO ONE CAN!"

She then slapped me across the face, I cried in pain and fell to the floor. I put my hand to my cheek and rubbed it looking at the floor. I then got pushed by her foot. I was getting jabbed by her heel in my stomach.

"Wha…. Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Why not? I'm better than you! You're just a poor girl, obviously that makes me superior to you,"

She pressed harder with her foot, her heel was hurting my stomach. I cried loudly in pain. I'm guessing Germany and Italy heard me and came running over to help me

"Get off of her you bimbos!" Said Germany, and dragged the girl off of me, I coughed there on the ground. He knelt down and took my hands to pick me back up

"Are you ok miss?" he asked me.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.." I said, I looked up to find Germany's head bleeding, "Ah! Germany you're bleeding!"

"What?" He put his hand to his forehead and some of his blood got on his gloves, "Ah, I am."

Italy ran around us. Obviously he was worried about Germany.

"AHHH HEEEELP! CALL 911! GERMANY DON'T DIE ON MEEE!" cried Italy.

"I'm not going to die you dummkopf! It's just a flesh wound"

"Here…" I said reaching in my bag, "Since you helped me I'll help you,"

"Ah miss that's not necess-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because I was already wiping down his forehead with my cloth. I dabbed slowly and carefully trying not to accidently touch his wound. Somehow when I was doing this we both ended up looking at each other square in the eye, and we never broke eye contact. I became so red, and to my surprise, Germany was turning red as well. I forgot I was cleaning his wound for a moment and actually touched it by accident.

"Ow!" said Germany, and flinched away holding his forehead.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" I apologized

"No no, it's alright miss, I'm fine," he then patted his head and no more blood was coming out, "but you did a good job of stopping the bleeding, Danke miss"

"Um.. You're welcome" I said shyly. I was turning red again, and I think he was too, he had a surprised look on his face

"Oh! She's blushing again! I just love it when she blushes like that! It makes her look so cute and innocent!" Said Italy, coming to his senses and realizing that Germany was gonna be fine, "Whaaa? Germany? You too?"

"W-what? No! I think someone must have turned up the AC in here!"

"But Germany there is no AC on this boat…"

"Then must have been working too hard trying to get this crowd under control, this place is a mad house! And where the hell are those damn Allies?!"

I was wondering that too, The Allies were nowhere to be found

"And what about Japan?" I asked

"Japan? Wow, I completely forgotten about him, you're right where is he?"

Minutes passed and still no Japan or the Allies. We almost decided to give up. Then we heard the screech of the microphone and then all we heard was

"EVERYONE BE QUIET RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL OPEN UP A CAN OF CHINESE WOPE-ASS ON ALL OF YOU!" It was China, he screamed into the microphone and the microphone screeched at every word he said, causing everyone to stop to cover their ears, including the three of us. Then I saw Japan come from behind China

"Thank you, China," He said

"Anytime Little brother," said China, putting his arm over him

"Let go please…" and China removed his arm.

Then I could see the rest of the Allies coming from a back door. They all has looks on their faces like they didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Whoa dude…" said America, "Some party huh? Like, this place is totally wrecked, I hope my insurance can cover this yo"

"YOUR insurance?! Have you forgotten that this is MY luxury cruise liner you stupid American?" said France.

"Haha I'm only kidding don't get your pantaloons in a knot bro"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Germany, "I already had a difficult time trying to calm things down in here, and I don't want to do it again with you guys," He brushed off some debris, "Now that we got that taken care of, I have a surprise for Russia"

"Really? This so unlike you to give me a present, Germany," said Russia, smiling.

"It's not really MY gift it's more like a visitor"

"Oh? And who could that be?

Germany stepped to the side revealing me to them. I think America and France's eyes were gonna pop out any second

"WHAAAT? You got Russia a sexy lady and you didn't get anything for MOI?!" yelled France, he was being all dramatic, "Oh you're so cruel.." and he started to "tear" up.

"Armenia?" said Russia.

"Yes? I replied.

"Oh look at you! You've grown up!" said Russia, and opened his arms in welcome. Everyone was looking at me with a surprised look on their face. I guess they didn't expect Russia's cousin to be here, and become a grown woman.

"But… Russia's picture showed you as a little girl," Said England.

"Well I was… 14 years ago"

Everyone looked at Russia

"It was the only picture I had of her," he said

"Well I'm definitely surprised, what a babe!" said America.

"That's not very polite, America!" Said England, "Can't you say something like 'fine young lady' or 'miss' perhaps?"

"I say what I think"

"And you definitely don't hesitate to do so…"

This was getting awkward. Everyone in the room was staring at me now, and I felt uncomfortable. Then Japan made an announcement.

"Ok everyone, I think it's time we bring this to an end and go to your rooms for the night."

Everyone started whispering and moving toward the exit.

"Thank you all for coming, we will see you in the morning."

"WAIT!" Cried that girl again, "That big brute put his hands on my and shoved me away!" She pointed to Germany.

"He had a good reason!" I said, defending Germany, "You tried to skewer my stomach with your heel!" Germany looked at me with thankfulness in his eyes.

"What? You tried to impale my little cousin with your shoe?" Asked Russia.

"I had NO idea she was your cousin, HONEST!"

She looked worried.

"Well looks like Germany saved your cousin Russia," Said England

"And the only person who's a big brute here is you Anna lee…" Said France.

"But… But France…" stammered Anna lee.

"NO! Don't ever speak to me again, you tried to hurt this young lady and I won't forgive you for that, you really are a terrible person. Your outfit looks better that way too."

Her outfit was all tore up and covered in food and drinks.

"No…." she said softly, and ran off crying and exited the room. People cheered, I had no idea why, it was nothing serious. Then everyone started leaving to go to their rooms.

"I don't have a room… Or baggage," I said

"Didn't you get a room number when you got your ticket?" asked Germany.

"It was a last minute thing… I had no idea" I looked down.

"So where is she going to stay?" Germany asked everyone else

"She can stay in my room, we're cousins after all," Said Russia. I noticed France lightly stomping the ground and crossing his arms, someone was disappointed.

"Is that alright with you?" I asked him

"If it wasn't I wouldn't be asking, da?"

He had a point. I just hope it wasn't too weird that I would be sleeping in the same room with someone I just met. But if it's my relative then that's ok I guess. I Told everyone else goodnight and followed Russia to the deck. Germany and Italy were the lasts ones in that room. Germany stood staring at the door where me and Russia exited. Italy went up to Germany

"Germany what are you thinking about?" He asked

"Oh.. I was just thinking that you were right, Italy"

"Hmm? About what?"

Germany touched his forehead where the wound was.

"That this one is different."

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a chilly night. I continued following Russia to the cabins. I looked up at the stars and then down at the ocean and saw the moons reflection on the waves. I felt a slight cold wind blow on me and I shivered.

"Ah.." I said, rubbing my arms.

"Hm?" said Russia, turning around, "Are you cold?"

"Um… I'm fine,"

"Here," Russia unbuttoned his coat and took it off and put his coat around and over my shoulders. I grabbed the sides and closed them shut around me.

"Is that better?" He asked.

"Yes… Thank you,"

You're quite welcome,"

"But what about you?"

"I'm Russian! This is nothing compared to back home!"

He was wearing a white T-shirt underneath the coat, it looked kinda silly with that scarf there, but that was fine. We continued to walk. I pulled the coat up over my nose. I just got a crazy idea to inhale deeply Russia smell. It smelled like sunflowers and vodka, and also a strange smell I couldn't make out, It might have been a hint of blood…

"Well here we are," he said, unlocking the door and swinging it open. The room was big a beautiful. With colors of gold, red, and auburn. It was spacious, clean, and had beautiful furniture. France must be loaded. Then I got thinking about France before. He took my side, maybe he wasn't too horrible of a guy after all. Then again… He's a weirdo… I walked in and took off Russia's coat to hang it on the hook that was attached to the wall. Russia walked over to a chair and plopped down in it with a big sigh.

"Some day… Da?" he said exhaustingly.

"You could say that again," I replied. I stood quietly at the door for a while. Russia noticed I haven't moved.  
"Well don't be shy come on In. Talk to me." He said. I took of my shoes and went over to the chair opposite of him and sat down slowly. Russia leaned forward leaning on his knees with his elbows.

"I just can't get over the fact how grown you become, I expected a little girl!" He said.

"Well you only got a baby picture of me, I wonder why,"

"I found it when I had another family reunion, and someone told me that the girl in the picture is my cousin, and I said 'Wow, what a cute little girl! I shall meet her one day,' and BOOM here you are,"

"Surprise!" I said putting my hand up half way in the air

"Hoho, I like your spirit, we should get along fine!" He relaxed back in the chair and I did the same. Then it just accord to me that he has sisters, which were my other cousins.

"I was also told you had sisters?" I asked Russia

"Oh yes! They're Ukraine and Belarus, Ukraine being the oldest sister and Belarus being the youngest"

"What are they like?" I asked with interest.

"Well…. Ukraine is a very nice person, but she can be a bit of a cry baby. People sometimes use her as a tool because of her giant bosoms."

Oh wow, that's kinda weird.

"Belarus is a pretty girl, but she can be kinda scary. I don't know if you believe me but she wants…. To marry me…"

"Whoa… What the hell?" I said, disgusted

"You have quite a mouth on you don't you?" He said in shock, "But yes I know, it's strange, she wants to 'become one with me'"

"But…. She's your sister!"

"All more of the reason why she wants to try and get me to marry her…" There was a pause, "I hope you're not like her"

"Of course not!" I said, "You're my cousin, Cousins are family"

"Ah.. You're so true," yet another pause, "Would you like to see a picture of them?"

"Of course," Russia got up and went to a drawer, he opened it and started searching through it. He picked up a piece of paper and walked over to me and handed me the paper.

"Here it is," He said, I took it from his hand and looked at it. Belarus is a pretty girl. Ukraine looked more plain, and great mother of Christ…. Her boobs WERE big. White hair must run in the family as well. Mine is white as well, with a lavender tint to it.

"They look nice," I said

"They may be crazy," Said Russia, taking back the photo, "But they're family and I love them," That was sweet. I think I'll have a great time here now, since Russia is cool and everything.

"Oh, look at the time, we should be going to bed, we got a busy day tomorrow!" He dug through another drawer and pulled up a giant T-shirt.

"Since you said you had no clothes I'm sure I can find something for you to wear for the night," He continued to dig and also pulled up a pair of shorts.

"Hmm these are the smallest I have… Why don't you try these on?" He then handed over the giant clothes. "Bathroom is over there to the right," He pointed to the east side of the room. I got up carrying his giant clothes with me. I opened up the door and went in the room. Even the bathrooms were fancy. I put the clothes on the counter and started to take off my dress. Once my dress was removed I put the T-shirt on, it felt like I was wearing another dress. I then took the flower out of my hair and took off my necklace.

I tried putting the shorts on but once I got them on they just fell back down. So obviously wearing the shorts wouldn't be a good idea. I stood there only wearing the T-shirt and my underwear. I guess I'll tell him the shorts won't fit. I opened up the door back into the living area. Russia was still rummaging through drawers, like he was trying to find something.

"Um…" I said, Russia turned toward me and went bugged eyed, "The shorts won't fit"

"Well I can see that… are you sure you want to only wear the T-shirt?!"

"I got underwear on"

"Yeah but still-" Just then there was a knock on the door, "Now who could that be at this hour," Russia went to the door and answered it. It was Germany.

"Hey, I remembered Armenia saying that she didn't have clothes, so I got some of Italy's shorts and a shirt for her since they look about the same size," Said Germany. Germany looked over Russia's arm and saw me in the giant T-shirt, wearing no shorts, but the shirt covered my bottom area so that was ok. Germany also went bug eyed and turned red.

"Oh! I-I am terribly sorry I had no idea she would be dressed like that," He continued to glace at me and Russia back and forth.

"Oh don't worry Germany no harm done," Said Russia, I could see a dark aura forming around him, "Just stop looking at my little cousin like that, ok?"

"N-no! I wasn't looking! Here take the clothes!" and he threw the clothes at Russia.

"Gute nacht!" He said, and left. Russia closed the door.

"Well that was nice of him!" He said smiling. And handed me the shorts and shirt. "Try them on, da?" I went back into the bathroom and put the shorts on, they felt weird wearing them, but at least they fit and weren't falling off. I came back out finding Russia setting up a pillow and blanket on the couch.

"I thought I would let you have the bed tonight," He said

"But the bed looks big enough for both of us," I said

"Oh no, I'll have the couch, I'll be fine,"

"Well if you insist…"

I climbed into the giant bed and pulled the covers over me. Russia came over to turn out the light.

"Comfy?" He asked

"Very," I shifted a little, "Thank you very much,"

"No problem, Have a good night sleep little cousin," and after he said that he gave me a kiss on the head, I was a little surprised. I didn't think Russia would be this nice, Let alone do that. Then he turned off the light and went to go to sleep on the couch. I laid in bed awake for a while, thinking about that this might not be so bad. I have a cousin, and I made some new friends. Then I wondered if I had other friends other than Italy and Russia, Maybe Germany? I'm also not sure about Japan, and I haven't really met the rest of the Allies. Could I be friends with them?

_"Just Be yourself. I suits you," _I heard Italy's voice in my head. He's right, just be myself, then maybe they're bound to be my friends. I was a little excited that I couldn't sleep for another hour, so I laid there in bed thinking about anything that might eventually put me to sleep. I was on the brink of sleep till I heard a noise outside. It sounded like a floorboard was creaking outside our room, then I heard a slight thump, and I swear I heard someone say "Be quiet or we'll wake them up" and another voice said "Sorry!"

I got up out of bed and quietly made my way across the room so I didn't wake Russia up. I took a peek at Russia to make sure he was really asleep, I saw his breathing and knew he was in a deep sleep by now. I could easily open up this door because it didn't squeak like the other door. I turned the handle slowly and opened it. I then heard one of them speak again

"Oh no! they're up! Hide!" and I heard a bit of fumbling and a heard an "Ouch!"

"Hello?" I called out quietly. I went outside and shut the door and walked down the deck searching.

"Is someone here?" I walked slowly and searched, I couldn't see a thing. I tried calling again.

"I know someone is here, I heard you, and you're not in trouble, I just wanna know why you're at our door," Then I heard one of the persons say "She knows we're here, might as well give up," It sounded close, then I noticed some boxes nearby.

"No, just stay quiet and she'll so away," As I got closer to the boxes, the louder the whispering became and I could make out who it was.

"Dude, any second now she's gonna find us," It was America's voice

"Maybe if you just stayed quiet!" That was France's. I slowly grabbed a hold of the box and quickly yanked it away. There sat both America and France looking terrified looking straight at me and me looking at them.

"Well hey there, you found us!" Said America.

"Yeah, I found you… " I said unamused. Then France grabbed a hold of America's tank top.

"I caught him sneaking around your room! The bastard!"

"WHAT? Dude, I came out to take a piss and you happened to be out here and dragged me into this!

"You have a toilet in your room don't you so why didn't you use that!?"

"Because the one in my room is broken!"

They were at it for a minute till I stopped them.

"Guys guys… Just tell me the truth, I won't get mad."

America got up and tried to persuade me, "It's like I said, I went to take a piss, then Frenchy here dragged me over here because he said he 'had a plan'"

"LIES!" Said France, "I was merely out here gazing at the beautiful sky because that's what beautiful guys like me do!"

I face palmed. Big time. Then I heard someone else coming.

"Guys, It's the middle of the night, and I could hear you blithering monkeys outside my room," It was England. I could see China was behind him

"Plus you might wake up-" He stopped right there when he noticed me, "Oh I see you already woke her up,"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT" said both France and America, "IT WAS THIS GUY!" and they both pointed to each other.

"I don't care who started it, I just want it to stop so you won't wake up Russia and so I can go back to bed," England looked really angry.

"Yeah, What this guy said," Agreed China.

"So you're not gonna asked why we're here?" Asked America.

"No.." Sighed England, "I couldn't care less what you guys do in the middle of the night, Just don't drag me into it,"

"Oh so didn't mind that we were gonna take a peek at sweet ass over here?" and I was being pointed at by America. America realized what he said and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Now you done it…" said France. England suddenly looked like he cared now.

"You what?! How DARE you try to peek at this nice lady!" England grabbed a hold of America's neck and shook him, "This is a new low! Even for you!" France thought it was a good time to escape, but England caught him right away.

"And you!" England grabbed a hold of his night shirt, "This doesn't surprise me in the least! But you could at least be respectable about it!" I could see America fainted from all that shaking, and England was giving France what he deserved. I looked at China who was just standing there watching the whole thing. He gave me a shrug.

"We should all be grateful that Russia is a sound sleeper, and that the Axis are all the way on the other side of this ship. I'm really sorry about this.

"I was hoping I would get to meet all of you properly and not like this," I said

"Me too," Said China. I guessed that meant he did want to be friends.

"If you don't mind Miss Armenia," He said turning away, "I'm going to bed now, I shall see you in the morning,"

"Good night," I said. He waved back in response. England was still teaching France a lesson, then he threw him on the ground.  
"And if I EVER see you two do this again!... Um… Well I think of something but I BETTER not see you two do this again!" Both of them were groaning on the deck. England gave out a big, sigh of relief.

"Well now that THAT is taken care of, I'm even more exhausted than I was before,"

"Do you need help getting to your room?" I offered. He looked at me with slight surprise.

"Er, No need, Love, I'm alright, I'll get there eventually. You should be the one who needs to be in bed," He wiped some sweat off his forehead. I looked at America and France.

"What about these two?" I asked.

"Them?" England looked at them, "They're fine… Don't worry about it, you should go to bed,"

I didn't think England would do all that just for my safety, although nothing really happen, that was just silly. But then again… Kinda sweet.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning then… Sweet dreams," He said, and walked slowly back to his room.

"Good night," I replied back. What a night. I went back into the room leaving America and France on the deck. I saw Russia never woke up. He must really be a sound sleeper. I crawled back into bed and quickly drifted off to sleep because after that fiasco I was really tired. All I wanted to do now is dream of something wonderful. Like meeting the rest of my family I never met or perhaps visiting someone's home. Maybe Italy's, I've always liked Italian culture. Italian food has always been my favorite. Maybe one day I could visit everyone's home. But for now the only thing I wanna do is sleep, and meet my new friends in the morning.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I slowly woke up to find the sun peeking its way into the room. It was morning and today was the day I get to formerly meet everyone. Since the whole thing from last night I wasn't sure about France now, even if he did take my side and that goes the same for America. I don't appreciate people who try to spy on me in my sleep, especially when I'm supposed to meet them today. It makes a bad impression.

I sat up and stretched. I noticed Russia wasn't on the couch anymore. He must be up doing something. I heard noises coming from inside the bathroom, and I assumed he was in there. I heard him humming a tune and came out into the living room, wearing only a towel.

"ACK!" I cried in shock.

"Oh, good morning!" He said cheerfully.

"Shouldn't you have clothes on!?" I asked him

"Oh that's right I forgot you were here… Good thing I was wearing the towel, da?" If he wasn't wearing that towel when he came out I think I might have just lost it.

"I just got out of the shower, I'm just here to grab some clothes and I'll be out

of your hair," Russia walked to the drawer and pulled some various clothing out of it and went back into the bathroom. Good god, I wake up and the first thing I see in the morning is Russia in a towel… Lovely… He came back out fully clothed in a T-shirt and some pants

"I'm gonna take a walk down to the clothing room and see if there is any clothes down there for you, What sizes do you were?" He asked

"What sizes you need?"

"Oh, just your waist size, shirt size, and maybe your cup size,"

"Small, 9's and 34c"

"Okey Dokey I'll just be right back, You can used the bathroom now if you want," and after that he left. He seemed so calm that he asked for my cup size, then again it was important so I guess he didn't mind. Also he might be used to it due to the fact that his sister has some giant breasts. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The water was warm and felt really soft, the soap smelled wonderful too. After I was done I combed my hair and dried off. Then I wrapped myself up in a towel, because my dress was dirty from yesterday. All I had to do was wait for Russia to come back with clothes now.

I went back into the living room and took out some juice form the refrigerator and drank that. I was getting cold because of my hair being wet and me just in a towel. I waited around 5 minutes till I heard a knock at the door again. I thought it was Russia and that he locked himself out. I went to the door and answered. But Russia wasn't there. It was Germany. Again? Why is Germany coming around so frequently? You should have seen the look on his face when he saw me in nothing but a towel. I thought he would just faint.

"Ah.. M-m-iss… I d-didn't know y-you were…" He stammered

"No it's fine, Russia's getting me some clothes now," He calmed down a bit.

"I was just checking up on you, making sure you were fine and everything was to your liking," He hooked the collar of this jacket with his finger and tugged on it. Someone was nervous being around a lady in a towel.

"I'm doing just fine, Why though?" I asked.

Germany paused to find what to say, "Um… Because… Italy said he gave you the VIP title and it's our duty to check on our special guests to make sure everything is to their liking."

Nice save Germany.

"I'm fine Germany, If there are any problems I'll come get you or someone else ok?" I smiled at him. He went red.

"Um... Ok Miss… Just doing my job…" and after that he walked down the deck. I closed the door and went to go sit down in the chair. I had a feeling Germany wanted to do more than just check up on me. I was thinking he was doing this so he could have a chance to see me. But because I was in a towel it was embarrassing, for both me and him. I sunk into the chair waited for Russia to come back. I figured he would be back by now since 30 minutes have passed by. My hair was dry by then and I wasn't cold anymore.

I turned on some music. I listened to it for a while, and then I remembered that Russia's coat was still hanging on the hook. I could use that instead of this towel. I removed the towel and put Russia's coat on. I could no longer smell the sunflowers or vodka anymore because I was used to it.

Just then the door opened up and I jumped because it startled me. Russia came in carrying a bag with him. How many clothes did he get?

"Whew, sorry for the long wait, a few ladies were holding me up. They were quite chatter boxes. But got you quite a bit of clothes, try them on, da?" He sat the bag on the ground, "I didn't know what style you liked so I got a bit of everything, why are you wearing my coat? It's warm," He asked curiously.

"Well… I had to wear SOMETHING until you came back,"

"Oh then that's perfectly fine," Then he sat on the chair opposite of me, "I'll just wait until you're done,"

I tried carrying the bag but it was too heavy. Russia got up to help me and put it in the bathroom for me. When he said a variety of clothes he wasn't kidding. Some colorful, some plain, some frilly, some big, some small and some I just might like to wear. I tried on all the clothes and sorted out the ones that fit me, and ones that I liked. I narrowed it down so something simple. A black T-shirt, some denim shorts s bra and panties and plain flip flops. Hey is a cruise ship, I'm not gonna be dressed fancy if we're gonna be hanging out in the sun and hanging around drinking tropical drinks.

I exited the bathroom and Russia was still waiting for me. Who knew he could be so patient. He noticed me and got up.

"Wow, even when you look so casual you look pretty, Guys must be knocking down your door back home,"

"I think I prefer not, but not really. I'm usually on my own back home,"

"I find that hard to believe, but if you say so I guess, it's a good thing we met, da?" He smiled. I smiled back. Russia looked at his clock, then outside.

"What are we still doing here? Everyone is on the deck having a good time! We should get going,"

I followed him outside and he lead the way to the main deck where all the activity was taking place. A big pool was in the middle and a bar was to the corner of the deck, Many folding chair were placed everywhere along with patio tables with umbrellas placed in the middle. Some sort of dance music was playing and a few people were dancing to it while many other people were either relaxing, swimming, talking or drinking at the bar. Then I found the rest of the Allies and the Axis in various places. Some chatting with girls and guys or some on their own. In this case it would be Germany and Japan hanging around by themselves.

I saw Italy was wading around in the pool, America and England were at the bar, France was flirting with some girls and China was eating some strange food with a couple of people. I got a little sick from nervousness. Russia went forward and I stayed put. Russia noticed I wasn't following and urged me on.

"Nervous?" He asked me.

"A little, I never gone to anything like this before, I'm usually just home doing work," I cupped my hands in front of me. Russia came over to me and put a his hand on my shoulder.

"You'll be fine, As long as you be yourself," He said with a smile. That's what Italy said. That must be the "moral of the story" on this cruise ship, because Italy told me the same thing when we first met. I nodded and Russia pressed on to do something on his own. I walked into the area and almost immediately I got noticed by Italy.

"Hey, Armenia!" Called Italy, He stood on a thing that was floating in pool and waved it me, he lost his balance and fell in the pool and splashed water on a couple of girls tanning. I covered my mouth and started laughing. That was sort of funny. Italy broke to the surface and made his way out of the pool. He grabbed a towel and walked over to me.  
"Good to see you're out! I was hoping you wouldn't stay in by yourself," He put the towel around himself to dry off, "Since you already know me and Russia how about meeting everyone else?"

I rocked on my feet without a response.

"Aw there's no need to be shy, just remember what I told you yesterday," and after that we went off somewhere else. Who should I go to first? Since I kinda know Germany already I might as well go to him. That will also allow me to talk to Japan as well since Japan was right next to him. Then I noticed I couldn't find Germany anymore, but Japan was still in the same spot. Well… Japan it is then.

I walked over slowly to Japan. He looked so serious. I don't know what this guy is like, but it seems like he doesn't talk much. I proceeded to him anyway. I was about a 3 feet away and Japan saw I was near him. I stopped and got nervous. There was silence for a few seconds.  
"Hello," He said, "You're Russia's cousin right?" and suddenly I didn't feel nervous anymore, since he's the one who broke the ice.

"Yes, and you're Japan, It's nice to officially meet you," Japan straighten his stance and bowed to me, I bowed back to be respectable.

"I want to apologize for yesterday. I was rude and didn't acknowledge you yesterday," he leaned back against the wall

"That's alright, Things were chaotic and you had to do something after all," I gave a small smile. Japan seemed to have smiled as well, but it was hardly noticeable.

"Germany should be right back soon, he just went to the bathroom," He said, "If you want you can wait here for him," That would explain his disappearance. I leaned up against the wall as well next to Japan; we sat there quiet for a while. Now I know this guy doesn't speak much. If that's how he is then I won't judge him. But surprisingly he spoke again.  
"Are you having a good time?" He asked me.

"Um.. Yes, this is a nice ship," I sounded awkward.

"You're a quiet person Armenia," He said, "Not like the other girls here, they're all so loud and obnoxious," He looked around the deck at other people, "It's nice to have a conversation with someone who doesn't go crazy,"

I guess that means he approves of me. After another few seconds of silence I saw Germany approaching. He was rubbing his hands on his tank top and he froze in his tracks when he saw me. I looked at him and we just sorta stared at each other for no reason. I saw Italy go up to Germany and say something to him. I don't know what he said but I think it offended him because he put Italy back in the pool. Then he came back over to where me and Japan were.  
"I see you met Miss Armenia," He told Japan.

"Hai," said Japan, "She's a nice girl," That made me have butterflies in my stomach, this was going better than expected.

"Ya, she is," Said Germany softly, I never gotten so many compliments in a day, this made me go red. I didn't really do anything. Were they really being this nice to me because I was pretty? I thought I looked alright. I wasn't sure; I guess I'll find out later.

"Did you want anything to drink Miss?" Offered Germany.

"Um.. I'm fine, and you don't have to address me for formally, just Armenia is fine ok?" I smiled. Germany slightly blushed

"Ok… Armenia," He said. How many awkward conversations are we going to have?

"Have you met everyone else?" Asked Japan.  
"Um, no not yet, But I met everyone briefly last night when America and France try to peek in our room," Germany didn't like that.

"Those DUMMKOPFS!" He shouted, and stormed off toward France, shouting something in German.

"No! Come on it's too early!" Plead France. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Maybe If I went over to meet America and England, Germany wouldn't beat up America in front of me. I told Japan I'll see him later and made my way toward the bar. Since I'm nice I'll save America from another beating since he's cute. I went over to the bar right behind both of them and stood silently listening to their conversation.

"I feel so bad now…" Said America, "I shouldn't have spied on her like that, when she's here maybe should I'll apologize to her,"

England took a sip of his beer, or in this case, ale, "You got that right America, but she might not forgive you that easily, who knows what kind of girl she is," They went quiet for a second. And I spoke up

"Maybe she's the forgiving kind," I said. They both spun around surprised to see me behind them.

"Armenia!," America got from his seat and knelt down and took my hand, "I'm and REALLY sorry about last night, It really wasn't my fault I swear, France really DID drag me into it! I just went along with it because I'm a stupid jerk!"

"You got that right…" Muttered England under his breath and took another drink. I looked from America to England who was just sipping his drink.

"It's alright no harm done," I finally said. England choked slightly on his drink and looked at me.

"You're not honestly going to forgive this jerk?" He asked me. I gave him a sad look. England's expression went soft.

"Nothing happened, I stopped it when I could, and he apologized for it, and that's good enough for me," America's face lit up.

"Well then let me buy you a drink! Anything in particular you want sweetheart?" He offered, I gave him an unamused face.

"Just call me Armenia…" I said unamused.

"Right, sorry…" He said.

"Just give me something without alcohol, I wanna stay sober."

"Anything for you!" America then ordered my drink and I sat on a stool next to America. I sat there waiting for the drink. I looked at England who was casually sipping his drinks till, trying to mind his own business as it seems. Then the bartender brought the drink.

"I ordered a virgin pinacolada, since I couldn't think of anything else," Said America. England gave America a slight punch in the shoulder.

"That was quite rude of you America, especially to a lady!" England pushed away his empty glass.

"Dude, what are you talking about, it doesn't have alcohol in it," America looked confused; England stared at America until America understood what England was trying to say. Then America found that lit light bulb.

"OHH ok, but dude there's no need to feel that way you're one yourself," Said America unknowingly. England got embarrassed and pushed America out of his seat. England wasn't looking at me. And he was blushing. That's the first time I've seen him blush. I tried not to look at him. I didn't feel uncomfortable talking about this but I could understand how England felt so I just stayed quiet. I sipped my drink quietly; it was sweet, cold and tangy. A few seconds went by and England finally found his courage.

"It's a pleasure to formally meet you Miss Armenia," He said softly. He ordered another drink. He better be careful with those drinks. I finished my drink and pushed it aside. America came to his senses and sat back up

"Dude, I think you gave me a concussion.." He said rubbing the back of his head. I got up from my seat.

"Thank you for the drink," I said nicely. America's face softened.

"If you need anything else just ask me!" He said cheerfully. Then I was thinking about who I should talk to next. France or China. I didn't really want to talk to France so I decided China. I walked over to the table he was sitting at and grabbed and seat and sat down. China looked up from his food he was eating and looked at me.

"Oh hello," He said, "Armenia right?"

"Yes," I said nicely," Nice to meet you China,"

"You too Miss," and he pulled out another pair of chopsticks from his sleeves and handed them to me, "would you like to try some of my lunch?" He offered. I looked at his lunch, it looked delicious, then at his chopsticks, then him.

"Alright," I finally said. I took the chopsticks and picked up a piece of pork with them and ate it. I chewed it slowly trying to taste it. It was good.

"This is delicious," I said smiling.

"Then here," I reached down in a bag and pulled out another container, "I accidently made too much for me, care to have the other half?" he extended his arms offering the food. I couldn't refuse; I was kinda hungry after all.

"If you insist… Thank you," and took the container.

"You're welcome," He said nicely, "Just some home cooking,"

I opened the container and it was filled with fried rice, fried pork, and various vegetables. It all smelled so good. I dug into it immediately; I didn't realize how hungry I was.

"My, you were hungry," Laughed China.

"I'm sorry… I didn't eat anything yesterday besides breakfast," I said with my mouth full.

"No it's alright!" He said, "I'm just glad to know you're not picky,"

"No, I'll pretty much eat anything if I like it," then I swallowed, I shouldn't talk with my mouthful, it's rude.

"So you're enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"Oh yes!" I said happily, "I didn't expect everyone to be so nice."

"That's a surprise… Even Germany?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, taking another bite, "He checked up on me twice to make sure I was ok,"

"That's odd…" He said and put his hand to his chin in thought, "usually he doesn't care about the women whenever we do this event. Perhaps he's see's something special about you Miss Armenia,"

"Just call me Armenia, and do you really think so?"

"Only explanation I can think of, Did something happen that made him act this way?"

The only thing I could think of is that I cleaned his wound. Or perhaps I'm just Russia's cousin and he's trying to be nice.

"I don't know," I lied.

"Well something must have happened," He finished up his lunch, and put away his container. I finished up mine as well. He took my container back and put that away too.

"How was it?" He asked again, I don't know why.

"Delicious," I said cheerfully, "Best thing I ate so far"

"Just some home cooking I make, Not my best at all," He said bashfully

"Well it's not nothing, I certainly enjoyed it, Thank you very much,"

"Oh…" He said blushing, "You're welcome," I got up from the table and said I'll see him later. Last person to meet is France now. I was unsure about this one, he is a complete weirdo.

"Wait," Said China, stopping me. I turned around.

"Don't think France is just some weirdo and pervert," He said, "He's still a person and went through a tough time. Take it easy on him, he's not a bad guy, he just sometimes makes bad decisions. Maybe if you got to know him a little better." It's like China read my mind, which was kinda scary. But he's right, he's still a person. I wonder what he meant by "went through a tough time". Maybe something happened in his past that he's not trying to show, and somehow he doesn't want to go back into depression because it was so bad. I know everyone has secrets they don't want to tell, and I respect that, even though I'm curious about everything.

So I just made my way to France who was at a table schmoozing some ladies. That kinda didn't make me feel any different. I saw that France noticed me and said, "Alright ladies, time's up," The girls went "awww" in disappointment and one of them said, "But that was only half an hour,"

"Well I need to share this gorgeousness with everyone, I don't want to be selfish," I kinda rolled my eyes. I find it hard to believe this guy went through a tough time. But if China said it he must be serious. France beckoned me over to a chair. I slowly made my way over to the chair and sat down. France scooted a little closer and put his arm around me. I think I made a huge mistake.

"So tell me," He said softly, "You are Russia's cousin, no?" I was started to get red, not because he was being flirty, but because It was embarrassing sitting here with his arm around me and me hardly knowing the guy.

"Um.. So I've been told," I said awkwardly.

"Very interesting," He said, and took a sip of a drink that looked like wine. Why is everyone starting out the conversation as "Oh you're Russia's cousin?"? I would assume they got it by now. Well except for Japan and China, they were alright. I realize I was the only girl with France at this table, which made me WAY more nervous. I tried looking for the other countries to keep me calm. I tried finding Italy, but I had no idea where he was. Instead I found Germany looking at us. Was he watching the whole time? He saw that I was looking at him and he got up from where he was sitting and walked away from the main deck. Did something bother him?

"I know what you're thinking," He said. How could he POSSIBLY know what I was thinking? "You must think I'm some nasty pervert who only cares about women,"

Ok maybe he DID know what I was thinking, "That's not true, and I just wanted to say. My actions last night were out of hand and I want to apologize,"

Wow, even HE apologized, which was kinda nice of him.

"It's just… When I see a beautiful woman, or ANYTHING beautiful I can't help myself. I just got to thinking even in your sleep you must be beautiful,"

Ok this guy is a major creeper, but in a sweet way.

"And I was hoping that you would forgive me, because I know I messed up our chance to become friends, and I want to start over.

I started feeling bad. Maybe he wasn't a major creep. After all he did apologize like America did. I just sat there silently, indecisive.

"I understand if you don't forgive me, I don't even forgive myself, and I don't think you'll ever will-"

"I forgive you," I said without thinking. I didn't look at him. I could tell France was looking at me with a surprised look.

"Really? I didn't expect you to forgive so easily… You're different," He said kind of sadly. That's what everyone has been saying, but how exactly am I different? I'm just a girl who forgives when people really mean it if they apologize.

"It really…" France gracefully took my hand, "Means a lot to me," and he kissed it. There was a lump in my throat, I couldn't breathe, and everything was getting hot around me. I was also immovable, God damn it what was happening?! I had to get out of there! But I stayed put, I couldn't move. Then all of a sudden I heard a microphone turn on.

"I would like to dedicate this *hic*" Said England, slurring his words, "To a special lady out there tonight, you know who you are," and he started singing a song I never heard before, but he was slurring his words. He wasn't bad, but this was becoming too much. A drunken Englishmen was serenading me while France was trying to seduce me. I got up fast and ran out of there.

"Ah! Where are you going?" I heard France say, but I didn't stop to answer his question. And England was still singing, and I just ran to somewhere else on the ship. I finally got far enough to where England could hardly be heard. I stopped and panted, trying to catch my breath. Oh man, what a day. I hadn't realized time went by so quickly and the sun was setting already. I continued walking down the deck toward the bow, trying to get even more far away.

I came to an opening past the cabins and came across some stairs, I look down them and around the other side of the deck. I noticed someone was out here by themselves leaning on the railings on the side of the ship. Upon closer inspection I saw it was Germany. What was he doing out here? I just assumed he preferred to be alone, but I guess it wouldn't hurt if I became his company. I slowly made my way down the stairs, and walked toward Germany.

"Hey stranger," I said jokingly, Germany whirled around his head and caught each other's eyes again. Germany had a sad look in his eyes

"Oh.." He said sadly, not looking at me, "Hey"

"Why you here and not over there having a good time?" This reminded me of yesterday when I met Italy

"I just… Wanted to be alone," I saw Germany had about 3 empty beer bottles next to him. What made him so depressed that he had to resort to drinking?

"Well… Can I be alone with you?" I asked, trying to not making it sound like I was flirting, but I failed. Because TECHNICALLY I needed to be alone too.

"Um, Well, I don't mind… But what about France?" He said, emphasizing his tone when he said "France"

"Let's just say I got a little uncomfortable and had to get out of there," I said walking to him and stood next to him leaning on the railing too, facing the ocean.

"Same…" he said softly, and took another drink of his beer.

"You should take it easy… We're on a boat and you could get sick," I said

"I'm fine, beer is my comfort drink, I'm practically use to it," He said, taking yet another drink. I looked at the bottle and swiftly took it. Germany looked startled.  
"Well if you don't mind I think I'll have some of this 'comfort drink'" I said sarcastically, and started to put it to my lips.

"No! Don't!" He said, I stopped.

"And why not?" I asked, swinging the bottle.

"You shouldn't do that to yourself, a beautiful young lady shouldn't drink just because-" He said, he realized what he said and looked away blushing. I smiled.

"Practice what you preach, Germany…" I said, and handed him back the bottle. He extended his hand and his hand went completely over mine, and both of use were gripping the bottle, and holding hands. I became startled as well because neither he nor I let go, and both of us stared at the bottle where our hands were touching. I started to get red, and I could see Germany was as well. Was he doing this on purpose? Or was I being all girly girly because I kinda liked him? Yeah, I did like him. As soon as I first saw him I thought, damn, what a good looking guy, and he's done so much for me already, it's so sweet of him. He's concerned for my safety even when I am completely safe, it's a little annoying, but the kind of annoying you like.

We looked at each other again, seeing each other's red faces, speechless and immovable. Any day now he would let go. He finally gripped the neck of the bottled and took it from me, without taking his eyes off me. We continued to stare awkwardly for a good 10 seconds. Then he turned his head and leaned against the railing. I did the same thing, but I moved a little closer to him. I noticed his wound healed up nicely.

"I see you're wound healed," I see trying to stir up a conversation.

"Because you helped," He said

"It was nothing, like you said it was just a flesh wound," I said smiling

"I still want to thank you for your kindness," He said softly, "You really are something Armenia," Oh boy, It was getting hot again. I didn't think he noticed I scooted even closer. I was starting to wonder what he smelled like as well. I would assume beer since there were 4 empty bottles next to him, but I liked the smell of it. I think I was a foot away from him by now. I tried scooting closer but a large pipe thing denied my access and caught my flip flop and tripped. I let out a huge gasp and started falling. Germany got startled and went to go catch me.

"Armenia!" He cried out worriedly, He caught me and I ended up being chest to chest with him wrapped in his arms, and mine wrapping around him. Oh great mother of everything thing that is holy… I was being held by Germany. I looking at the ground at first but made my way to his face. Once again… We were looking dead in the eye at each other and our faces went red like ripe tomatoes.

"Does that make us even?" I asked a little bashfully. Germany's expression softened.

"Well-" He stopped mid-sentence, because after that the boat felt like it got hit by something and there was a loud crashing boom sound and rocked the ship to one side. Germany grabbed me tighter and held onto me while he held the railing with his other hand. The boat kept rocking from side to side and I could hear a lot of screaming from the main deck. Germany held onto me until the rocking calmed.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine, a little shaken, but I'm fine," I said, there was a little shakiness in my voice, but I was alright now.

"I wonder what has happened," He asked himself, which was also to me. Just then I heard the speakers screech on and it was the guy from before when I was in line to come aboard.

"Attention passengers. I hate to inform you that the hull of the ship has been severely damaged and the ship will sink in less than 10 minutes, because that's how severe it is. We would like everyone evacuate the ship immediately. That is all."

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I heard even more screams from the main deck after the man clicked off the speaker. I looked at Germany horrified. He gave me the same look.

"Get back to your room, gather everything you can and meet me at the lifeboats," He said walking off. I stood there unsure what to think.

"Go!" He ordered again. I raced off to Russia's room. Once I got in Russia wasn't there, so I got most of what I could, extra clothes, some drinks, and a few medication and bandages inside a backpack. I never had been on a sinking ship before so I really didn't know what to grab. I saw life preservers and grabbed them as well. I went back outside and it was chaos like it was yesterday, only everyone was running for their life to get on a lifeboat. I tried to push through the crowd but it was like trying to run in a wild stampede of rhinos. I got hit and knocked around trying to find somebody. I got to the railing and I saw we were closer to the water, we really were running out of time. It felt like I was in Titanic.

I tried looking for someone, hopefully either Russia or Germany because I had no idea where they were. All I could hear were panicked screams and people rushing to the life boats. I focused my vision and saw Russia in the distance.

"Russia!" I called out. He didn't seem to hear me. I tried again, "RUSSIA!" I called even louder. He finally caught my eye and he tried going toward me and me doing the same thing. But something happened and I ended up getting swept by the crowd and taken away. I screamed, only because I felt a little claustrophobic, I was moving away from Russia, and I had no idea where Germany was or where the hell everyone else is. Then I felt something grab a hold of my arm and drag me out of the crowd.

I suddenly felt safer because I was wrapped in someone's arms and we were out of the mayhem. I looked up to find Italy. He dragged me out of the crowd.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" He said, "Follow me, let's get out of here!" He took my hand and opened up a compartment that leads to somewhere.

"What about everyone else? And the passengers?" I asked worriedly

"The Allies are making sure everyone gets on a boat and Japan and Germany are waiting for us," Since there was little time left I had no choice but to go with Italy down this tunnel, where ever it went to. The tunnel was a little cramped but we managed to maneuver through it easily. I was behind Italy crawling through it, and then I saw Italy open up a door and pass through. Italy jumped through and I followed suit. I saw Germany and Japan readying a boat. Both Japan and Germany looked up form what they were doing. Germany dropped his rope and came running over, and hugged me.

"Oh thank Gott…" He breathed, "Good job Italy, You did well,"

"Ve~!" Said Italy happily.

"I got some bad news," Said Germany, letting go of me, "This was no accident, someone TRIED to sink us!" I went wide eyed.

"Why would someone try to sink a cruise ship?!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know…" Said Germany, and went back to trying to lower the boat, "But whoever they were they knew someone in specific was on this ship and tried to sink it, I took a look at the hull and no natural underwater substance could deal that much damage to the hull, A torpedo was shot from the west side, which means we need to go east and not run into them," Wow, Germany is also smart. Whoever these people were they did not like us, or someone else on this ship. The boat was now in the water.

"Come on now," Said Germany offering his hand to me, I took it and he hoisted me into the boat first, and then came Italy, then Japan and Germany.

"This also isn't good for us on the water in such a small boat," Said Germany untying a rope from the ship.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because I checked the barometer in the control room, a storm's coming," He said, and pushed the boat and pushed up a door that looked like a garage door. And we floated out of the ship into the ocean. I sat on the seat in the boat and curled up terrified; if a storms coming what will happen to us? I had a frightening feeling that all of us drowned at sea or eaten by something or the people who tried to blow us up found us and murdered us. I hid my head. I felt a hand on my back and I heard Italy say, "Don't worry we'll make it out of here, right Germany?"

Germany stopped what he was doing and I looked up at him and he looked at me, then to Italy who was smiling, then back at me. He gave a sad smile.

"Ja, Well get out of here," He said, I could sense unsureness in his words, and I could see it in his eyes. That didn't make me feel better I crossed my arms on my knees and laid my head on my arms and Germany and Japan started rowing. I didn't want to look back at the sinking ship. I couldn't bear to look at who might have been left behind.

"Well, looks like everyone made it out ok, Russia is giving the signal with a flashlight," Said Germany, That made me feel a lot better, knowing everyone was ok.

"Wait, he's saying something in Morse code," and Germany got up to take a better look, He hovered over me for a little bit.

"Is Armenia ok?" He said, reading the Morse code from Russia. Germany moved back and asked, "Does anyone have a flashlight or something? Armenia did you grab one?" Well shit, in all the commotion I forgot to grab one.

"No… I was in a hurry," I said sadly

"Scheiße.." Said Germany, "Does anyone have a flashlight or something bright?" Everyone was silent, but then I remembered I had a mirror in the bag, I don't know how it got there I just remembered seeing it.

"Can you use a mirror from the sunlight?" I asked him.

"Maybe… let me see,"

I dug through the bag and pulled in out. He took the mirror and angled it to the light, then to where Russia's boat was. He turned it a few times to try and make it into Morse code. We got a response back from Russia.

"He saw it," said Germany, giving me back the mirror, "Smart thinking, Armenia. You're a bright girl," He said, sitting down in his seat again. I looked down, nothing special just some simple logic. He and Japan continued rowing while Italy sat next to me. We talked about various things and played a hand game. I had no idea how long we were rowing but I was getting tired. And it was completely dark.

"Well…" Said Germany, and stopped rowing, "Might as well take a rest, since we have no light source we can't just blindly row in the dark," Japan put down his oar and laid back closing his eyes, everyone was exhausted. Italy was already asleep, and it was just me and Germany who were the only ones awake. The storm was getting closer because the wind was picking up and the waves were becoming rougher.

I couldn't sleep, even though I was tired. Germany leaned against his knees with his elbows and rested his head on his hands. I looked at him and decided to say something.

"You're unsure whether we'll make it are you, Germany?" I asked softly.

Germany looked up at me, he looked exhausted.

"I know I can't lie to you," He said slowly, "But there's a small chance we will, with someone out there trying to kill us and a storm coming, who knows what's going to happen to us," he put his hand to his forehead like he got a headache. I looked at the bottom of the boat. My eyes were burning; I was ready to tear up. I didn't want to go like this. I make friends and already something bad happens. I wanted to go home. I sniffled and rubbed my eyes, and let out a big sigh. Germany moved over to me slowly, trying not to disturb Japan and Italy. He sat next to me and put his arm around me. I couldn't help myself and I buried my face into his shirt and hugged him. Germany wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair. I could feel something on my back that also was hugging me. It was Italy hugging from behind.

"Ve~" He said quietly, "Group hug,"

Germany looked unamused, I didn't move. I felt Germany's chin rest on top of my head. Italy was still hugging us, and Japan was asleep. What a day.

The storm was getting worse; we could no longer sleep because of the waves making the boat rock severely. It was now raining and I was holding onto the side of the boat, while Italy was holding onto me. Germany and Japan were trying to keep the boat from tipping by using the oars. The sound of the waves was deafening along with the rain pouring down on us and the Thunder cracking. We were getting soaked and any minute now the boat will tip and all of us will go flying then swimming. A wave crashed over us almost knocking all of us over. A wave came up from under us and knocked the end where I was sitting on up. I was fine, but as for Italy, he went flying. He screamed as he flew over me and heard a loud splash.

"Italy!" I cried, and looked over the side of the boat.

"ITALY! NO!" Cried Germany. Another wave came over us and I could no longer hold onto the boat due to my exhaustion, and I fell out. I screamed bloody murder and landed in the water. The rush of water went around my ears as I was being carried by the waves. I broke the surface and gasped for breath.

"Germany! Japan!" I called out.

"NO!" I heard Germany say, "ARMENIA!" A wave brought me under and I couldn't see or hear anything I couldn't remember anything else because I blacked out, and knew no more.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I could see light, but my eyes weren't open. I knew there was light because I could see them on the other side of my eyelids, like when someone turns on the light in your room when you're in a deep sleep. My hearing was coming back to me as well. It sounded like I was on a beach, hearing the waves come in and going back. I moved my hands, was this sand? WAS I on a beach? I shifted my hand through the sand. I couldn't believe it, I was on land. I slowly opened my eyes. The sun was bright and blared down on me. How long was I out?

I slowly got up, groaning at how sore I felt and how washed up I felt. I rubbed my eyes and held my head; boy did I have a headache. I rubbed out my eyes some more and found myself staring back at the ocean. I looked down to find out I WAS on a beach, sitting in the sand. I somehow made it to land after I got tossed out of boat. I wonder where the others ended up. I slowly started to stand up, I felt weak, but strong enough to stand up. I looked around at my surroundings, sure enough I must be on some uncharted island or else I probably would have been welcomed with a warm greeting of friendly tribe's people and offerings soft drinks and fruit salads.

There was an ocean and nothing but trees to either the front or back of me. Going through the jungle wasn't a very good idea so I decided to walk along the beach to see what I could find. I walked slowly, due to the fact that I didn't feel very good. So far it looked like there was nothing here. Just then I saw a figure on the beach, they were sitting up holding their head. I walked a little closer to see who it was. I saw the white coat and pants and dark hair and knew it was Japan.

"JAPAN!" I called; I slowly started jogging to him. Japan turned toward me, got up and started jogging over to me as well. I felt weak again and collapsed on one knee.

"Armenia!" He said once he came to me, "Are you alright?"

"Not sure… I feel so worn out and weak." I said, holding my arms.

"Can you walk?" He asked, kneeling next to me

"Maybe… But not sure for how long," I got up slowly again and stood

"Tell me if you feel like you're going to collapse, I'll help you,"

"Alright.."

"AHH HEELP! GET IT OFF OF MEEEE!" We heard in the distance. We looked to the ocean because that's where it was coming from. Then we saw Italy coming out of the ocean, running up onto shore and panicking.

"Italy!" Both Japan and I said.

"GET IT OUT! IT'S IN MY SHORTS!" He screamed as he came onto land.

"Italy, take off your shorts then," said Japan. Italy started to take them off.

"WHOA, HOLD IT!" I exclaimed and turned around covering my eyes. I heard a lot of rustling noises and Italy shouting

"Italy, it's just a starfish…" I heard Japan say, and I heard a kerplunk sound in the water.

"You can look now, Armenia" Said Japan. I turned around and Italy was calming down.

"ARMENIA! YOU'RE OK!" Said Italy, he came running up to me and gave me a big hug. I hugged him back in relief.

"And so are you…" I replied.

"And Japan!... But… Where's Germany?" He asked me sadly. I looked at Japan and he just looked at me.

"We don't know… I only just met up with Japan a few seconds ago,"

"We gotta find him!" Said Italy, and went running into the jungle.

"Italy, wait! We don't know what could be in there!" I said.

"But…" He said slowly, "Germany…"

"I know, I'm worried about him too, we all are. But the situation right now doesn't look so good,"

"Aw come on!" Said Italy, "This isn't the first time we've been stranded on an island, right Japan?" I gave a surprised look and looked at Japan, he nodded in agreement. I've had some survival experience as well, but only in training, not real life. So sticking with Japan and Italy would give me an advantage.

"Well I better stick to you guys then since you guys are more experience, I guess we keep moving," I started to walk.

"No," Said Japan, "You're too weak to walk right now, you need to rest"

"We can't just sit in one spot for too long,"

"I understand that, but I won't force you to walk in your condition, sit down,"

Japan took my arms and sat me down on the ground. I was too weak to fight back so I just sat there in the sand.

"Italy, go find something soft for her to lay on," He said

"Sì!" Said Italy, and ran off into the jungle area. I sat there on the sand while Japan started examining some trees. I drew in the sand for a little bit and played with some seashells. Italy came bounding out of the wooded area carrying stuff in his arms.

"I found a bunch of moss and giant leaves!" He said.

"That will do nicely then," said Japan, taking some of them and spreading it out on the ground with Italy helping him. When Japan was done he walked over to me.

"Here, lay on this," He said, helping me up, I got up and walked over to the nature bed and laid down. It wasn't as comfortable as a real bed but at least it was soft enough to act as a bed.

"Guys, I'm fine…" I said, being forced by Japan to lay down

"No, Just relax, and we'll handle things from here," Said Japan. I laid on the moss pile and relaxed myself, I suddenly found myself extremely exhausted and drifted off to sleep. I dreamed I was on the same beach with Japan and Italy, and we just found Germany. I went to go greet him but everything turned dark and I looked around me and they just seem to disappear. Suddenly a bunch of these guys showed up with guns and knives and they started to chase me down. For some reason I couldn't run and ended up tripping. They got closer and closer, I realized it must have been the guys who blew up the ship. I woke up with a jerk right before they attempted to kill me.

I rubbed my head and slowly sat up. The sun was just about to disappear over the horizon and Japan and Italy got a fire going.

"how long was I asleep?" I asked.

"About 7 hours" Said Japan, "I found us some fruit, you should eat some,"

Japan handed over the fruit and I took it. I see he managed to get coconuts, star fruit and some berries. I ate the berries and drank the milk in the coconuts and set them aside. We all just sat around the fire, all quiet. Japan was periodically poking the fire and Italy looked all sad.

"I miss Germany…" He muttered. I looked at him, and thought, so do I.

"You think he ever made it?" I asked

"Of course! He is Germany after all!" Said Italy cheerfully. Maybe so, but still, you never know.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Japan

"Better, much better," I said, stretching.

"That's good; maybe if you rest 'till morning you'll be even more better,"

"And we can search for Germany?" I asked

"Yes, but we can't get our hopes up, he might not be on this island,"

"Well it's good to have a little hope than no hope at all,"

"That is true," and he tossed some more wood into the fire.

I sighed and played in the sand. Man, this really sucks. I also wished Russia was here, where ever he was. The "lost and found" family turned into "found now lost" and that just sucks as well. Once again, Italy fell asleep, and it was only me and Japan awake, looking at a fire for entertainment.

"What do you think of me?" He asked. I looked and him and he was looking at me as well

"Wow Japan, I should be asking you that," I said

"You know what I think of you, but I want to know what you think of me," I looked at the sand and stared at it, all I know is that he doesn't speak much, he's polite when he has to be, he's caring, generous and he's nice. That's about all I know about him.

"Well…" I started, "I know you're a caring person because you were concerned about my health, generous because you gave me food, you're quiet but able to talk to, polite-"

"I asked what you think of me, not what I am," He said, stopping me. Oh, and he also interrupts people talking I suppose, so he does have a rude side.

"I think you're great," I said bluntly.

"I see," He said, looking at the sand.

"Why so suddenly?" I asked

"Because Italy told me when he first met you how worried you were that you didn't fit in and that people might think differently of you, and so I wanted to know how you felt about me, thinking it might make you feel a little more comfortable,"

"Trying the reverse psychology thing?" I asked

"Did it work?"

"No,"

Japan closed his eyes, and gave a small smile, "Well it was worth a shot, but he's right, don't be so nervous,"

"Well it's kinda hard to be when you're talking to a very serious person and you think you might goof up trying to talk with them and you end up saying something completely stupid," I looked at the sand again

"Oh I see what you really think of me, you thought I was a zombie with no personality"

I looked at him in slight embarrassment; I looked back at the sand and frowned

"That's ok," He said, "I get that a lot, But like they say, don't judge a book by its cover,"

"That's what I thought at first, but then my view changed, and I found you to be a caring, polite person, I just wish I knew more about you,"

"I like cats" He said.

"Haha, me too," I said smiling.

"Kitty~" Said Italy in his sleep. I contained my laughing. Japan just smiled at Italy.

"Well we better get a good night's rest if we are to start the search tomorrow, Good night, Armenia," and Japan laid down facing away from the fire.

"Good night," I said, and laid down and closed my eyes.

It was finally morning and the fire had burned out through the night. Japan was up first to get up and I was second, and of course Italy was last to get up.

"Tired…" Said Italy

"Come on we have to look for Germany," I said

"You're right," He said, and instantly he kind of woke up. I fixed the moss bed I laid on and shoved it away. Japan stretched and put his jacket over his shoulders.

"Might as well start walking down the beach until we find something," He said. Italy and I agreed and we started trudging in the sand. About 5 minutes of walking, Italy spotted something.

"Look!" He exclaimed, "I see something!" He went running to whatever he saw and Japan and I were just watching. Italy must have reached what he saw because he stopped and bent down to look at it. Then Italy went crazy.

"GERMANY!" He shouted, "I'LL GET YOU OUT!" and he started pulling something out of the sand. Me and Japan looked at each other and ran toward Italy. Italy was still struggling to pull up whatever was in the sand. Me and Japan grabbed a hold of it and pulled all together, grunting and using all our strength. The thing finally came loose and we all fell backwards, with the thing landing on me. I saw it was Germany's boot, and something was inside the boot, a not-so-happy crab.

"EEEEKK!" I screamed, "Get it off!"

Japan shoved it off me, and the crab crawled out of the boot and went toward the water. I had my hands covering my mouth and I was breathing pretty hard, that really freaked me out.

"Well…" Said Japan, "Here's some of him,"

"That means…" Started Italy,

"He HAS to be on this island, if the boot made it too," I said, finishing up Italy's sentence.

"Then he can't be too far, keep looking," Said Japan.

I got up and we all started walking down the beach again, keeping our eyes peeled. Unfortunately we found nothing, and we were getting pretty tired after searching for a couple hours.

"How big is this island…?" I said exhaustingly. Japan stopped walking and looked at his surroundings.

"Not sure, I don't recognize this island, it might be uncharted," he said, putting his hand to his chin.

"Oh great, not only that we can't find Germany but we also might not be traceable." I said discouragingly.

"Not true, there's a small chance some people might find this island, but an even bigger chance they might completely skip over it, sailors tend to do that sometimes,"

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Japan…" I said.

"I wasn't trying to cheer you up or let you down; I was just giving facts,"

"We don't need facts we need to find a way out of this," I said, louder and a little irritated.

"Well excuuuuse me, princess. You're a little moody aren't you?" Japan turned to me with an unhappy look on his face.

"I'm just tired, I tend to get cranky when I'm tired of walking for 2 hours to nowhere with little results,"

"Well you didn't have to snap at me, and we're doing the best we can right now," He said crossing his arms.

"Guys! Stop fighting we have to find Germany!" Said Italy; butting in. Japan and I looked at Italy in silence, and me and Japan looked at each other. He's right, fighting will get us nowhere.

"He's right, I'm sorry," I said to Japan

"I'm sorry too, We're all a little tired and cranky," Japan replied

"Not me! We still have to find Germany!" Italy was never gonna let that go. He was very determined to finding Germany. I have to admire his determination and his perseverance, if only he used that in battles instead of running away. We all walked a little further, again with no results.

"I think we walked around this entire beach…" Said Italy tiredly

"Not entirely," said Japan, "But a good majority of it, perhaps we should rest,"

"Please…" I said, tiredly too, and plopped on the sand, so did Italy, along with Japan. We sat in the sand quietly for a good amount of time, trying to regain our energy. I laid down and closed my eyes just to rest them for a bit, the sun was hot, and the sand was soft and warm. I heard various noises coming from Japan and Italy's direction, I heard Italy singing a song very softly using "la" and "da" noises. Just then I heard Japan jolt up and shout.

"LOOK!" he shouted, and pointed to the ocean, I opened my eyes and sat up looking at Japan, then at the ocean, Italy following suit. I had no idea what Japan was pointing at because I couldn't see anything. But then I saw something swimming in the waves, it looked white, and like a snake, Japan has got some good eyes. I hope to GOD it wasn't a giant white snake.

"It looks like a snake," said Italy,

"I hope not," I said terrified, walking over to Italy and standing behind him, "I hate snakes,"

"It looks like it's coming up on the shore," said Japan, as it got closer I got more scared, thinking it was a snake, but once it hit the sand I saw it wasn't a snake, but clothing. It looked familiar and walked toward it, and picked it up and examined it. I then realized it was a long, white scarf. It was Russia's.

I looked at Japan and Italy sadly, my eyes burning. Japan closed his eyes and looked down and Italy looked down sadly. I looked back at the scarf and knelt in the sand, letting the wave wash over me; I held the wet scarf to my face and cried softly. It no longer smelled like sunflowers and vodka, but like musty, bitter, salt water.

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I sat there in the wet sand, holding Russia's scarf close while the waves washed over my lap. This was becoming unbearable, finding Russia's scarf floating in by the sea, made me think the sea had taken him with him, maybe along with the rest of the Allies, and maybe Germany. Thinking about that made me sick, and my eyes were burning with tears, I hunched over still grasping the scarf, making hiccup noises as I cried.

I heard someone come over, kneel down and hug me from behind; I would assume Italy since Japan wasn't a huggy person. Italy wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my shoulder. In my head was a complete mess, I finally met a family member that I love dearly and he could be possibly be gone, all because some asshole sunk the cruise ship and we have no idea who they could be, or why they would try to kill someone who was on the ship.

They were obviously trying to kill someone on that ship, they had to be complete barbarians to sink an entire cruise ship if it had to be one person, or a certain group, like the Allies, or Axis, but I didn't think it had to be them. Whoever they were, they didn't care who they killed, or how they killed, and they had to be complete monsters.

"Armenia?" Italy said softly. I sniffled and raised my head, wiping my face.

"We have to find Germany," I said, sounding a little stuffy. I stood up and ringed out the scarf as best as I could. I shook it out and began wrapping it around my neck. It wrapped around quite a few times because it was so long, but it managed.

"Are you sure?" Asked Japan, "You don't look so good,"

"I'm fine," I lied, "But we know Germany is definitely on this island, we have to keep looking, I'm not losing anybody else." They both looked at me with sadness and understanding, and they both nodded in agreement.

"It's getting late though," said Japan, "I'll start a fire, how much fruit do we have left?"

I looked at the basket Japan managed to make and saw there was only 1 coconut left, 2 star fruit, and no berries left, "Not enough," I replied

"Then I'll go get more once I'm done with the fire,"

"No, I'll get the fruit, you done enough already," I offered

"You sure you know what fruit is edible?" He asked.

"Hey," I said, putting my hand on my hips, "I had a very good education and learned something about wildlife, don't doubt me,"

Japan shrug and went to gather twigs and what not. I made my way through some bushes and entered the jungle area. I tried staying close to the beach, but I found no fruit or anything edible, so I just made my way deeper, keeping an eye on the beach and which direction it was in. various branches caught my hair and my clothing and Russia's scarf, and vines kept wrapping around me feet, trying to trip me. I finally caught sight of the berries Japan found earlier. I made my way over to them.

I got to the berry bush and noticed half of the bush was berries, and the other half was just the bush itself. I was thinking no way Japan used this bush, we had some on the other side of the island. I looked down at the ground to find some berries there, and next to the berries was a small crater, that took the form of the underside of a shoe. I took a closer look and examined it. I was glad my survival and tracking lessons were starting to pay off. I looked at the marking the shoe made, and I had the image of Germany's boot we found back at the beach in my head, and remembered the underside of it. It was a match. I stood up very fast, and gave a small gasp. Germany must be near somewhere. I starting turning around looking in every direction I could. Doing this made me lose track of where the beach was because I was so frantic about Germany. I found more tracks heading to a certain direction and speed walked following them.

I could no longer see them because the brush got thicker and denser, I had to keep my eyes up to keep myself from running into branches and vines. I kept getting wrapped in vines and whacked with branches and getting caught in them, I had to spin around some vines to unwind myself as I kept moving forward. I was walking backwards until I tripped over something large and heavy. And I fell over backwards over it and landed on my butt.  
"Ow! Fucking… shit…" I whispered rubbing my butt. "What the hell did I trip over?" I looked at what I tripping over, and saw it was a foot sticking out of some brush. I freaked out and screamed slightly and stood back up very rapidly. I saw there were two halves of legs sticking out of the brush, one was wearing a boot, and the other wasn't. The boot looked exactly like the boot we found on the beach.

Germany.

I got excited and started clearing away the brush, revealing his pelvis area, then his stomach, chest, neck and shoulders, and finally his head. It was Germany alright. I found him, I knew he was here, I just knew it, but he was out cold. I examined his face it was dirty and his clothes were torn. I put my ear to his chest and felt and heard his heartbeat; he's still alive and slightly breathing. He must have passed out due to exhaustion or something. I put my hands to his face and turned his head examining his head, he looked a little pale. I then felt his forehead, no fever, which was good. I almost started crying I was so happy I found him, I couldn't wait to tell Italy and Japan. But I had no Idea which way the beach was because I got involved in a man hunt.

I couldn't carry Germany because I am not super human strong, and dragging him wasn't a good idea against a rough jungle floor. So my other option would be to try and wake him up. I grabbed Germany's shoulders and shook them a little

"Germany," I called out, slightly shaking him, no response.

"Germany," I called a little louder, and shaking him more roughly, still no response. I put my mouth close to his ear.

"Germany, can you hear me?" I said in his ear. I still got no response, he was out cold. I had to think… What could I use to wake him up? I remembered the basket of fruit that was still left in there. The coconut milk, I could pour it on him. I took the coconut out of the basket, it was still whole and I had to break it somehow. I couldn't smash it or else I would lose the milk. I had to think more. I noticed something in Germany's boot; it looked like the handle of something.

I reached over and pulled it out, and it turned out to be a medium sized knife. That should do nicely. I set the coconut down and took the knife and jabbed it. I didn't make a dent. Damn coconuts are tough little buggers. So I tried again and actually impaled the coconut. I took the knife out and felt relieved and proud, but the hold wasn't big enough, I tried several more times until I could make the milk actually pour out. I took the coconut and poured the amount of milk that was inside it over Germany's face. I actually got a response. His head turned slightly and heard a low groan came from his mouth. I saw his eyes close even tighter. Come on Germany wake up. I slowly took his hand and started wiping his face. The coconut emptied and I threw it to the side. Germany was groaning and starting to wake up. I got closer to him and looked him square in the face. Germany slowly opened his eyes and caught sight of me immediately.

"Germany?" I softly, he blinked several times wondering if I was a mirage or not. Then I think his vision improved slightly.

"I must be dead," was the first thing he said, and moved his head to the other side, relaxing. "Because I see an angel…"

"Germany…" I said thoughtfully, putting my hand to his face and turning toward me, "You're not dead, it's me," Germany must be a little delusional, and focused in and saw it was me.

Ar-Armenia?" He said softly, and he eyes widened some. He sat up slowly and looked at me stunned.

"Whe- wha- how-" he stuttered. He was so stunned to see me he couldn't speak, "You made it," He finally said, and pulled me over and hugged me tightly.

"Oh thank Gott… I thought I would never see you again," I hugged him back, holding back tears.

"I thought the same thing," I replied. We both let go.

"How in the world did you find me?" He asked astonished.

"I was gathering fruit, and I found foot prints," I said pointing down where I came from, "Me, Italy and Japan-"

"Wait, they're alive as well?" He asked, interrupting me.

"Yes, they're fine,"

"Oh thank Gott…" He said putting his hand to his forehead.

"Anyway," I continued, "I was getting food and I found your foot prints, before that we found a boot, and it happened to be your boot. I looked at the trail and realized they were yours because of the boot we found, so I followed them, and found you lying here,"

Germany looked at me with his eyes gleaming with thankfulness

"You really are a smart girl Armenia…" He said thoughtfully

"My survival and tracking lessons were paid off," I said smiling

"Where did you learn that?" He asked me. I became surprised and scared. That was highly confidential. I would tell the audience reading this, but now is not the time for that.

"We need to get back to Italy and Japan," I said changing the subject,

"Right…"Said Germany, and got up slowly.

"Are you hurt?" I asked

"Nein," He said, "Just a little weak, but I'll manage,"

I helped him up and he was slightly hunched over, I sure hope he's ok. He could walk, but very slowly. I got beside him and stayed close to him in case he felt more faint.

"Germany… In all my excitement I forgot which direction the beach was,"

"You said you came from that way right?" He asked, pointly to the west, "Let go back that way until you find something familiar,"

I agreed and walked closely beside him. It didn't take us long to get back to the bush half full with berries.

"This is the bush I found your footprints at," I said.

"Yes, I remember this area now, this is also the same bush that I took berries from, then the beach should be that way," He looked toward the south west. I looked that way as well, and went with it. We continued walking and then I could see the beach clearing, and I saw Italy and Japan walking around.

"There they are," I said. We both walked to them. I came right out of the jungle first.

"ARMENIA! WHERE WERE YOU I WAS SO WORRIED!" exclaimed Italy,

"Sorry, But I found something," I said and held my hand out toward the jungle. I moved to the side and Germany came out from the jungle area. The look on Italy's and Japan's face was too perfect.

"GERMANYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Shouted Italy, he ran as fast as he could to Germany and gave him the biggest hug I ever saw, "I knew you were alright I just knew it!" Italy was in tears he was so happy.

"Yes yes I missed you too Italy, and Japan. I see the three of you are alright,"

"Germany I was so worried you would never show up, if Armenia hadn't found I don't know what I would do I think I would blah blah blah…." Italy kept running his mouth. Italy was so overjoyed he couldn't stop talking. Germany was shaking his head slowly. He then looked at me and stared at me for a bit.

"You're wearing Russia's scarf," He said, like he finally noticed, "Did you find Russia as well? What about the other allies?" He asked me. I didn't say anything, neither did Japan or Italy. We just sort of stared at him then into space, having this sad look on our faces.

"No… His scarfed washed up on shore…" I said sadly, "I have no idea where he could be… Or anyone else" Germany walked over to me and held me,

"I'm so sorry," He said, I didn't move or say anything, I didn't want to think about that I might never be able to see Russia ever again, or England, America, China, and believe it or not France too, even if he was a creep. But on the bright side, I had Italy, Japan, and Germany.

"I managed to find a small spring and got some water," Japan said.

"Oh good, I'm so thirsty," I said. Japan handed me half a coconut that was cleaned out filled with water. Then I started thinking that Germany needed it more.

"Here, you drink it," I offered the water to Germany.

"No… You drink you, I prefer beer," He said. I looked at him with an icy stare.

"Yeah, I'm sure they have a bar somewhere on this island that's handing out beers by the keg," I said sarcastically. Germany just looked at me back and narrowed his eyes, and just took the water from my hand.

"Don't say that, I might believe it," He said jokingly. I just smiled, "What about you?"

"You need it more, I'll have some later," I said kindly. He looked at the water.

"You have done so much for me… I don't know how to express how grateful I am, I feel like a total loser, because YOU were supposed to me by guest, but it felt like I was being cared by you instead. It… It's just… I'm not use to this, and… I'm not good with any of this… And… That… Um…" He started trailing off there, and he rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. Japan was just looking at us and Italy was smiling.

"What I think he's trying to say is that he likes you!" Said Italy. Germany turned around and shoved one of the peaches Japan found into his mouth. Germany continued to blush and Italy's voice was muffle by the peach, I was giggling.

"I just want to say, Thank you," He finally said, "For your kindness… And… Unselfishness... And, ahem…" Germany was clearing his throat; I think he was having a tough time trying to say what he felt about me, now if only I had the courage to say how I felt about him.

"Ok Germany, don't hurt yourself," I said, saving himself. Germany relaxed himself and sighed of relief.

"You helped me out too remember? You gave me some of Italy's clothes when I had none,"

"You took my clothes?!" said Italy, "and Armenia wore them?!" Italy looked at me in silence for a second.  
"Veeeeeeeeee~" He said happily. Germany put another peach in his mouth.

"Oh will you please stop!" said Germany, "You're embarrassing enough already!"

"But you still like me Germany!" Said Italy, putting his arms in the air.

"Yes, Italy I like you, but sometimes I don't know what to do with you," Germany crossed his arms. Japan hadn't said a word throughout the whole thing, I started laughing again because these were a weird bunch, but I liked this weird bunch.

It was getting late again and everyone got a fire going and we all sat around it, cooking a crab that Italy found and some fish Japan happened to catch. I stared into the fire because it's the only thing entertaining right now. Germany was laying on his back trying to relax. So he did end up on the island. A spark of hope fluttered into me.

"What if the Allies are on this island," I said bluntly. Everyone looked at me, "I mean… If we did, maybe they did as well," They continued to look at me, then turned away.

"A possibility," Said Japan, "but then again possibly not,"

"Well… You never know," I shifted in the sand

"OH! That reminds me! I found this," said Germany, He sat and searched his pocket, and pulled out something small and shiny and gave it to Japan.

"A ring?" asked Japan.

"Look at the engravement," said Germany. Japan flipped it around to look on the inside.

"It says… 'To Mon Amour'" Read Japan. I looked at the ring and back at Germany who was looking at me.

"I only know one person who calls who that and that would be France," I jumped up and so did everyone.

"France?!" I said astonished, "That's his ring?!"

"Yes, He had an old lover who he used to call 'Mon Amour' a lot, and meant to give that to her, but things went downhill and she called it off before he could give it to her, and basically shut down after that"

"But… He seems alright now! Or so I saw…" I said.

"Right, or so you saw," Germany continued, "but inside it's really eating him up, because he knows that now she will never forgive him for what he's done,"

"Can I hear the story?" I asked

"It's a rather long one…" I scooted a little closer and crossed my legs and laid my elbows on them supporting my head with my hands and looked at Germany intrigued.

"Alright if you wish," He began, "Her name was Andorra, she is Spain's little sister, her place is very mountainous and she drinks a lot, I've been told she's a nice lady by my brother, but coming from him I'm not sure I believe that,"

"You have a brother?" I asked, slowly batting my eyelids.

"Um.. Yes, he's Prussia, but you don't want to know about him," He continued the story, "so anyway my brother told me that France got another girl and I was thinking 'Oh this 'ought to be good' At first things were going surprisingly well, but as time went on France didn't seem to be serious with the relationship, as usual, and they had an on and off relationship, and there were fights, and some begging, and finally the restraining order. Andorra said it was over for good, and went back with Spain

"She ended it because France apparently didn't want to be serious with the relationship and why bother,"

I could see that.

"So anyway for some reason France spoke to no one for a week, then all of a sudden he came around like nothing ever happened, like everything was just fine, and that's basically all I know, I never bothered to ask France at the time because it didn't concern me,"

I felt kind of bad for France now. Maybe he didn't realize how much he did love that girl, but ended up doing stupid things and messing it up for himself. Maybe if I saw France right now I could go easy on him, because if Germany found that ring, then maybe France made it, and maybe the rest of the Allies made it. That gave me a spark of hope that I would see Russia again, but like Japan said, I couldn't get my hopes up. I grabbed Russia's scarf and put it over my nose and held it. It was dry, but still smelt like musty sea water, and I didn't like that. I wanted the scent of sunflowers and vodka again. I could feel Germany's eyes on me and Italy's too, maybe feeling how I felt right now. I looked up to see they were all looking at me.

"What?" I asked. They all looked away, doing some various things. I just sat there confused. I picked up the ring Japan put down and looked at it. There was just a simple diamond on it, I flipped it and looked at the inscription. "To Mon Amour" is definitely what it said. It looked expensive, probably worth more than my place's profit. I was in deep thought about France now, thinking how crushed he felt, and how guilty he must have been, and how upsetting it was. I put the ring in my pocket for safe keeping, I was intended to take care of it, and if I do see France, I'll give it back because it belongs to him.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Germany. I looked at the sand, saying nothing for a good 5 seconds.

"I was just thinking," I said, "That maybe…" I stopped there. So many memories flooded back into my head from back home. Then I heard a man's voice.

_"Please… I want to be with you, we've been together for so long, I don't want us to drift apart over a silly argument, I love you" _Then I heard my own voice.

_"I can't… I appreciate the things you do for me, but this can't keep going on…" _My mind focused back to reality.

"What's wrong," Germany asked. I ignored him and laid down facing away from everyone, and went to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

This is going to be a short chapter. Even though it's short, it will contain a very important piece of the story.

The man slammed down a map on the table with great force. He then stabbed it with a pocket knife to indicate a landmark.

"There," He said, "Is about where the ship has sunk, but no sign of him or her anywhere," The other men at the table got restless.

"They aren't going to be happy when we tell them that we lost them," Said a man with a raspy voice.

"I know, If they were dead, we would have found them, that means they're alive somewhere, but I see no source of land anywhere from miles of the ship," Everyone at the table was quiet; the men were thinking how they could have survived a severely damaged ship that sunk within minutes.

"If so…" Said the third man, "Maybe they ARE on an island,"

"Impossible, don't be stupid," Said the first man again, "We scoped out that entire area for miles and miles, there's no way,"

"But what if we missed one-"

The first man took the knife from the table and held it to the third guy's nose.

"I never. Miss. One" He said slowly.

"Can't we just assume they're dead?!" Said another man.

"NO!" shouted the first man, "We need proof! The only 'proof' we got was the captain we captured, and he was so god damn useless. And the rest were just passengers of the ship swimming for their lives, now they aren't swimming at all,"

All the men made low laughs and continued with the meeting.

"What about the storm? Surely they couldn't have survived that," Said the man with the raspy voice. They all murmured and nodded at each other in agreement.

"Something in my gut just tell me their alive," said the first man, "This is no ordinary girl we're dealing with, she's the God Mother of a serious Mafia army,"

"But even SHE couldn't have survived that!" said the second man.

"She's been trained very well for things like this, and so has the man she's related to, we have look for him and we have to keep looking for her as well," The man took out a photo of a girl and threw it on the table, the photo revealed a young girl with silvery eyes and lavender white hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sun was shining on the beach and everyone was doing their part to keep the camp in order. Apparently they wanted me to wash clothes, maybe because I was a girl, I found that a bit sexist. Since I had no way of actually washing them normally I boiled them in water. Who knew a week and a half would fly by so quickly. I kept stirring the clothes with a stick slowly while everyone else was doing their part keeping the camp functioning. I lifted up Italy's shorts out of the water and let the water drain out of them.

"Your shorts are clean, but they need to dry," I said to Italy.

"Grazie!" Said Italy, and took them off the stick. He then immediately flung them and let out a yell.

"Ahhh! Hot!" He shouted. The shorts landed on Germany.

"GAAHH!" Shouted Germany, and threw the shorts on the sand. I made an unamused face and shook my head at Italy.

"I'm so sorry.." He said.

"It's ok, it's just sand," I got up and picked them up, "I'll just rinse the sand off and hang them up,"

"Grazie!"

Germany looked unamused as well since hot shorts landed on him. I shook my head and stifled a laugh. I had to admit that was kind of funny. I went back and emptied out the dirty boiling water into the sand.

"Well laundry's done," I said relieved.

"Danke miss," said Germany.

"No problem," I replied. I was getting kind of bored sitting around doing nothing. Shouldn't we have a look around the island or something? I mean if we're going to be here a while we might as well look. How could anything else get any worse than this situation we were in?

"Guys… Shouldn't we take a look around the island or something?" I offered.

Italy let out a groan.

"We already did that…" He said exhaustingly

"No I mean like, inside there, see if anyone else is on the island as well." I pointed to the jungle. Germany looked where I pointed and back to me and Japan was still fishing.

"Perhaps… But I have no business with the Allies. I would be glad if they weren't on the island, we have enough problems as it is. Last time we were on an island they kept ambushing us," Germany said.

"Well… There's a high possibility that France could be on this island, since you found his ring,

"Screw France," Said Germany, throwing aside a rock, "I don't want him anywhere near us," I kind of thought he was talking mostly about me.

"Well that also means Russia could be on here too," I said reassuringly. Germany said nothing.

"So we're just going to sit here and do nothing?" I said crossing my arms.

"I never said we were going todoo nothing, we need to think this through-"

"We had about a week to think it through," I said, cutting him off, "Russia is my family and you sound as if you don't care whether he could be alive or dead," Germany stood up.

"And I could possibly never see my own brother again, or Italy may never see his brother, or Japan's older brother," We looked at each other.

"Guys… stop it…" Said Italy.

"Italy, Be quiet," Said Germany.

"Don't tell him to be quiet he can speak whenever he likes," I said defending Italy.

"He's been doing that ever since before this thing ever happened, now the only trick is getting him to shut up," Said Germany. I widened my eyes and slightly gaped my mouth. I could not believe he just said that. Italy looked away from us.

"Germany, what's wrong with you?" I said, shaking my head. Germany looked like he must have come back to his senses, because he looked around like he just made the worst insult ever, which he did. He held his head and sat down on a log.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" He said, "I don't know what came over me; I must be losing my mind," said Germany, he hung his head and rubbed his face. I sat down next to him. "Don't just apologize to me but to Italy as well," I said. Germany looked up and then looked at Italy who wasn't even taking a glimpse at us.

"Italy, I'm sorry," said Germany. Italy looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Don't lose yourself Germany, we need you," Said Italy sadly, "We have to keep our heads and stay together,"

Germany's face was full of understanding.

"I know, forgive me," Italy got up and gave Germany the biggest hug I ever saw. I joined in.

"I guess for now…" I said, "You guys are my family," We all made a big hug, Japan came back with a basket full of fish.

"Well looks like we'll eat well tonight…" Said Japan, carrying the basket full of fish. Japan looked at us confused, "Did I miss something?"

"Japan we need you to join the family group hug~!" Said Italy cheerfully.

"No thanks… I'm not into hugs," said Japan, putting down the basket.

"Oh get over here and join the group hug," said Germany, reaching over and pulled Japan in for the hug. Japan didn't look too comfortable, but at least I felt better about it. We all dispersed and I felt really better now.

"I got some fish if anyone wants some…" Said Japan awkwardly, he looked really uncomfortable. He took the fish, prepared it and cooked it up. We ate all the fish and some fruit.

"Well… Not exactly wurst and beer but it filled the hole," said Germany. Can't Germany think of anything else to eat besides wurst and beer?

"Or pasta~" said Italy. I'm not picky, I'll eat anything, but under these circumstances I guess I wouldn't have a choice. I looked into the basket and realized we were low on supplies.

"It seems we need more stuff," I said, "Whose turn is it to get fruit?"

"Not me," said Japan.

"Not me," said Germany, laying down and putting his hands behind his head.

"Not me," Said Italy, drawing in the sand. I looked at everyone unamused.

"Fine, I'll go…" I said getting up, fixing Russia's scarf on me and picking up the basket and walking toward the jungle. I walked in and tried to find that star fruit tree I found last time. I didn't have much success because I ended up walking further than I anticipated. I could no longer see the beach and turn around in circles. My sense of direction was off the charts. I got frustrated and threw the basket. I calmed down and picked the basket back up.

Instead of finding the star fruit tree I found more berries. I started picking them. As I was picking them I heard some bushes rustle. I stopped, frightened, then went back to picking the berries, but more slowly and more alert. I heard it rustle again and I turned around violently.

"Who's there?" I said, demandingly, "Don't sneak up on me… I mean it," I said intimidatingly. I held the basket up like a weapon, because basket-weapons are pretty badass (sarcasm). The rustling seemed to have stopped, but I didn't go back to getting berries, I tried to walk further away from where I heard it. I wasn't sure whether I was walking further into the jungle or back to the beach, I just wanted to get away from it. I found yet another berry bush and started picking those. It seems that rustle in the bush has perfect timing because I heard it again.

I now realized it was following me. I just left the berries and started speed walking in a different direction. It was harder to maneuver through the jungle because it was getting denser and a lot thicker. I weeded my way around vines and bushes. I was hoping that whatever was in the bushes wasn't keeping up with me. I lost my balance on a root and tripped backwards over it and landed on my butt, dropping the basket next to me, I apparently have a bad habit of doing that.

"For the love of all that is holy, why do I keep doing that!?" I yelled. I rubbed my sore butt and went to reach for the basket I dropped.

"Armenia?" I heard someone say. I couldn't make out who it was because it wasn't very clear, but I could tell someone said my name. I did a 180 and right before my eyes, I saw America, sitting on the ground poking at a fire. I stared for a long time, widening my eyes and slowly opening my mouth. I found them. I really did find them.

I twisted my whole body around back into position and stood up, still looking at America.

"Hm? What was that, America?" I heard a British accent say, and I saw England exit a homemade tent out of leave and moss. England then caught sight of me and we both stared as well. England looked really surprised to see me. I switched my gaze between England's and America's. All three of us had no words. I was so shocked and happy to see them I couldn't even move.

"America? England?" I said, that's apparently all I could say.

"Well I'll be damned…" Said England, putting his hand to his head, "You're here too," America violently got up and ran toward me like a bullet. He knocked me over on my back with him landing on top of me, giving me a giant hug that almost killed me.

"AHH IT'S YOU IT'S REALLY YOU I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!" Yelled America, on the verge of tears.

"A- Amer- ica ease- up- on- th- -ug," I said with no breath. America let go and got up on his knees, still hovering over me. From this angle he looked pretty hot. But now's not the time to be thinking that.

"Sorry dude, it's just I'm so glad to see you!" Said America, he was so overjoyed.

"Yes, I'm glad to see you guys to, now please get off of me," I said, and America got off me. I got up and brushed my back off. I looked back at England, who had no words again. I guess I could break his trance and went up to him and gave him a hug as well. England seemed to have waked up and hugged me back.

"It really is good to see you…" He said, hugging me tighter. I didn't think England was the huggy type, but I guess you would be huggy since you just seen a friend you thought was dead. We pulled away and I looked around at their campsite. Before I could say anything, England seemed to answer my question before I could ask it.

"France is getting water, that's the most he's ever done since we got on this island, that lazy bastard…" England looked away. So France did make it after all. I continued to look around the camp; I couldn't see any signs of China, or Russia. Then I heard the bush rustle again. I freaked and hid behind England,

"What is it?" He asked,

"That thing's been following me!" I said. We all looked toward the direction it was coming from. It got closer. The "thing" that was following must have been France because that's who popped out of the bush.

"I really must be losing my mind on this island, I thought I saw a beautiful woman just now running away from me," He said. England moved slightly to his left. France focused his vision on me and we both looked at each other. France looked really shocked as well, because his mouth gaped open and stuttered.

"I- bu- THAT'S HER!" He said, stammering and freaking out, "Armenia?!" He dropped the pails of water and spilled them.

"Ah you bloody git! Now we have to go get some more!" Yelled England frustrated. He walked over to the pails and started to them up, mumbling something to himself. France continued to walk slowly to me.

"Oh Mon Cheri…" He said slowly, and took my hands "I thought I would never be able to see that beautiful face again, I am so glad you're alive,"

"France, don't you get any funny ideas!" Yelled England, still picking up the pails.

"Moi?" Said France innocently, "Why I never, I was merely greeting a lost friend who I thought was gone forever," He then pulled me into him and hugged me softly.

"Don't touch her!" said England.

"Honhonhon~ is somebody jealous?" Said France, playfully. I had no idea what the hell was going on or why this was happening.

"No! I was just thinking you shouldn't lay your dirty hands on her! Who knows where they've been!"

"Well I'm most certainly jealous…" Mumbled America, I had enough of this nonsense and pushed France lightly off me.

"Guys that's enough," I said angrily, France, England and America gave me a look, I was getting worried, "Where's China?" I asked bluntly. They all just looked at me, and looked away, having a sad look on their face, that wasn't a good sign at all.

"Russia…?" I asked slowly as my voice cracked with sadness. They didn't answer that either, but England spoke up.

"We… Don't… know…" He said slowly. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out, I closed my mouth, and opened it again shaking my head in disbelief. I felt sick and dizzy. I narrowed my eyes and tears immediately started streaming down my face.

"No…." I whimpered, "No no no NO!" I screamed and went down on my knees, putting Russia's scarf to my face and cried deeply. I screamed into the scarf and breathed heavily. I went into fetal position still on my knees. I cried for a while and I felt a hand on my back, they pulled me over to them. I didn't know who it was until they spoke.

"There there Mon Cheri…" Said France, "I'm always here if you want a shoulder to cry on," I didn't care if it was France or the Devil at that moment; I just flung my arms around France and cried deeply into his clothes. He rested his arms over mine and we sat there hugging each other till I thought I was going to die from crying too much. I felt another hand touch my shoulder and they rubbed it, and another hand. I assumed it was England and America coming over to comfort me as well. Russia… I couldn't believe it… And China too… They're gone… They're really gone…

END OF CHAPTER 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Edit: I've decided to change Armenia's look to black hair and dark brown eyes with a tint of amber. I give a future apology to anyone who's Armenian and hope I didn't offend anyone.)

(Note: To the person who asked why Canada isn't in this story, There is a reason why he isn't, and I will upload it in the near future ;) )

(Note 2: My friend is writing a back story to my story, if anyone wants to read it, I'll gladly post it for you all)

(Note 3: I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, CURSE MY PROCRASTINATING!)

I woke up to the sound of people talking and lots of movement. I opened my eyes slowly and darted my eyes around the room. I noticed I was inside the man-made tent lying down on some type of plants and covered in some sort of clothing. I looked at it and I saw it was a green jacket and realized it must have been England's. I must have fallen asleep during my breakdown and they carried me in here. They were still talking outside but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I could make out a few words like "Help" "Family" "Lost" "Dead" "Love" and I thought I might have heard "Andorra" somewhere in that conversation. I heard a crashing sound that sounded like metal from a bucket and I saw a figured walk past the tent quickly. The talking instantly became louder.

"France! Don't do that you'll wake her!" I heard England say. France said nothing and continued to walk, His footsteps became softer as he walked further away then I couldn't hear them anymore. I sat up stretching, moving the jacket off me, and yawned and stretched some more. Another figure was walking to the tent.

"He better not have woke her…" England said, he moved the marsh thing that was made to be a door to one side and stepped inside, and we both looked at each other, in the middle of my stretch, arching my back making my chest puff up. England went red.

"Oh… You're awake," He said, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't blame France," I said, relaxing my body, "I was awake before he stormed off like that,"

"Then I guess I can't yell at him," England sat down next to me on the ground. I was quiet for a few seconds, it was quite awkward. I slowly turned my head toward the direction where France walked off to.

"He'll be alright," Said England, "He just needs time to himself,"

I kept looking in that direction.

"So you heard what we said?" He asked. I turned my head back around.

"I heard words and phrases, but not everything," I said, playing with a leaf.

"I see," He said, leaning back.

"I heard Andorra in a sentence, is that why France stormed off?" I asked him.

"Yes… How do you know about Andorra?" He asked me. I suddenly thought about Germany, then Japan and Italy. I soon realized I've been away far too long and they must be really worried about me.

"Germany…" I said quietly.

"Huh?" He said, confused.

"Germany!" I said louder, I pushed his jacket completely off me and got up.

"Whoa wait, what about him?" He asked, concerned.

"I have to get back to him and the others," I started to walk to the threshold of the tent, something grabbed my arm and I saw it was England gripping my wrist, stopping me from exiting.

"The Axis are here?" He asked.

"Yes they are! I need to get back to them," I said, tugging on his grip.

"Why?" He asked, concerned.

"Because I need to let them know I'm alright, now let me go!" I said louder, I tugged on his grip until I got free. I busted out of the tent and saw it was dark out. How long was I asleep? I also saw America sitting next to the fire, having a confused look on his face.

"Whoa where's the fire?" He said jokingly

"Right there," I said unamused, pointing to the camp fire next to America while I walked off, America looked at it.

"Oh, so it is! Good one!" He said, giving a thumbs up. I kept walking away and got even more worried because I saw how dark it was and realized I had stayed far longer than I intended.

"Armenia, wait!" I heard England cry out. I stopped walking but didn't turn around. There was silence for a few seconds, but the cracking of the fire could be heard.

"Don't go… Please stay," Begged England.

"What?" said America, "You're leaving?" I could tell America was looking at me confused on why I was leaving. I was silent for a few seconds.

"I have to go," I said, being assertive. But another part of me was saying for me to stay, I had no idea why, "They're probably worried about me,"

"How do you know that?" England said, "How do you know they're worried about you? I find it hard to believe Germany himself would care,"

That made me mad. England has no idea how much Germany cares, Germany isn't just some strict jerk who's a stick in the mud. There's more to him than that, and I think Italy and me are the only people who actually seen it.

"You have no clue do you England?" I asked him.

"About what?" He asked curiously.

"There's actually more to Germany than you know,"

"I know he's a hothead that's for sure," I turned around and gave him the meanest face I could make. England's expression softened, and then had a suspicious look on his face.

"Are you two…?" He asked, stopping his sentence. I stared at him, not saying a word. England sighed violently.

"Answer the question, love," He ordered. Why is England acting this way? He seemed jealous that I was hanging out with Germany more.

"No, nothing is going on between us," I said angrily, although I wish there was. I wonder how England would have reacted if I said yes, because he closed his eyes, turned away and sighed quietly, like he was relieved. I started to think he had feelings for me as well, the way he was acting around me, and the way he acted when I mentioned Germany, that has to be it.

"I need to go," I said, and turned to walk again.

"Please! Don't go!" He begged again, "I can't bear to see you gone again!" I stopped again, not because I was getting annoyed at him, but because he said "see me gone again". I turned slowly around having a confused look on my face. I found it kind of surprising the America wasn't saying anything throughout the entire episode. England looked down and rubbed his neck, and kicked the dirt. I suddenly realized he wanted me to stay, because he was scared I would go away forever, because before he thought I didn't make it.

England came walking up to me slowly, searching his pocket.

"A few days after we were on this island," He started, "France found this on the shore," He pulled out a piece of a jewelry that looked like a necklace, I now realized it was the necklace I wore the day I got on the ship, but I was confused. I left that in the bathroom on the ship when it sunk, how in the world did it end up here?

"France showed it to use and all of us immediately knew it was yours because we saw you were wearing the day you came on the ship. I saw this and I felt…. Sick to my stomach, because I thought you were gone forever, and I would never see you again," I wasn't sure whether he was confessing his feelings, or if he felt really bad. He continued talking.

"I was depressed ever since then. I got sick to my stomach every time I looked at this. I just couldn't seem to get over it. I had given up hope, but then I saw a figure laying down on the ground when I came out of that tent, and saw it was you, I suddenly realize…" He paused, and swallowed, his face was red when he was talking, and it just got redder, "That life could be worth living again," and he finished there. I heart jumped, my face felt hot, and I felt really touched. He handed me my necklace and I took it from his hands. I had no idea if he was confessing to me, or he was just really glad I was ok. I'm not going to lie, England is a cutie. But, I only like him as a friend, I just didn't want to say it at the time.

My heart continued to race and I stared at the necklace, I looked up from it to England's face which was red and smiling shyly, I gave a small smile in return.

"England and Armenia, sitting in a tree," Sang America, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"SHUT IT, WANKER!" Yelled England.

"First comes love," continued America.

"I MEAN IT!" Said England, rushing toward America, but America kept singing.

"Then comes marriage, then comes the baby- AUGH!" England cut of America's singing and started choking him and shaking him.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He continued to choke America. I put my hands in my pockets and just stared at them. I felt something in my right pocket. I pulled it out to find France's ring in there, I must have forgotten to give it back to him. I continued to look at it and looked at the inscription inside one last time. Mon Amour. That's what it said. I closed my hand tightly and made my way to where France stormed off too.

"I'll be back," I said. England stopped choking America and looked at me.

"Where are you going?" He asked, perplexed.

"For a walk," I said, bending the truth a little. I thought I heard England say something after that but I didn't hear what he said so I just kept walking. I weaved around some bushes and vines looking for where France might have gone to. I made it to a small clearing and looked at my surroundings I noticed a small pond and a few patches of flowers in various spots on the ground. The moon shown on the pond, making it glisten like diamonds. I looked around the area, looking for France. I didn't spot him right away but I noticed a figured leaning up against a tree facing away from me, staring at the pond with their head sulking, and their body slumped up against the tree with their hands in their pockets. I assumed that it must have been France because of the blonde locks the figure had. I quietly made my way over to him. He removed one of his hands and I saw he wiped his face with it, made a sniffling noise, and exhaled violently.

I stopped walking with I was about 10 feet from him, and stood there just watching, waiting for something to happen. Then he spoke.

"She was so beautiful," He said randomly, as though he was talking to someone, "Her hair was as black as a moonless night," He looked up, even though there was a full moon tonight, I could see what he meant, "Eyes shining like flawlessly cut emeralds," he continued making statements about the girl, and I soon realized he was talking about Andorra, "I loved her… So much," There was a pause, "But she… Couldn't handle it anymore," More pausing, "I… Messed it up, for both of us," He turned around and looked at me with a small frown, then gave a sad smile. I guess he must have realized I was there the whole time. I swallowed, that small smile of his made my heart jump up, along with his gaze of those blue eyes. I, somehow, pitied him. I slowly walked up and stood by his side, still looking at me as I looked at him. He turned his gaze over to the pond. I did the same and looked at both of our reflections that the water made along with the moon.

"Now a new face comes to me," He continues, "A radiant girl with hair black as ebony," He paused, I felt a finger under my chin and realized France raised my head up to look at him, "Eyes dark as chocolate, with a glaze of amber in them," My eyes widened and my heart raced at the sudden compliments, He just smiled softly at me, staring into my eyes with those blue eyes of his. My throat went dry, and my face became hot. France was such a charmer. The only person I could think of who would give me these compliments is… Never mind. I hadn't realized France cupped my cheek and France's face was moving closer to mine until I felt his breathing on my own face. I panicked at the sudden movement and turned my face to the side, allowing his lips to only touch my cheek, but he didn't kiss it, he just sort of laid his lips on my cheek. I could feel a he was slightly frowning at my sudden rejection to his kiss. He pulled away, still frowning, my face still hot from the sudden action.

"I see," He said, like he understood something, like he dug into my brain and pulled out why I refused the kiss.  
"There's another you love," He said, still having that sad smile on his face. I widened my eyes at what he said, and looked away in embarrassment blushing. He chuckled.

"You can't hide it from me mon chére, I know love when I see it. After all, I am the country of love, and I can't stop love, oui?" He said as he smiled at me, I was still blushing, not knowing what to think or what to say. He looked back at the pond.

"He's a lucky guy," He started, "Any guy would be lucky to have you,"

_"Don't leave me, please!"_

_"I have no other choice, I'm tired of trying to be forced into something I don't want to do,"_

More voices rang in my head. My eyes burned and I stared at the ground, almost releasing tears. France turned back toward me and noticed this.

"What is the matter?" He asked, I looked up at him in his eyes, and he seemed to read me again, like last time.  
"Ah… Heartbreak," He said. Damn, he was good.

"I can sense you loved before. I don't mean to pry, but, this man… Who was he that broke your heart?" I stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Correction," I said, looking at him, he raised his eyes brows at curiosity, "I broke _his _heart," He tilted he head to the side.

"Then you're just like me, broke a heart, and feeling regret," He said, I didn't know what to do at the time, Tears fell down my face and I ended up embracing France again and crying into his shirt.

"I-I didn't know what to do, I felt like I was b-being forced to do things that I wasn't ready for, he tried to get me to do bad things, and I didn't like it," I cried, his arms wrapped around me and gave me a comforting hug.

"Love shouldn't be forced on someone," He said, "What kind of man would do something like this to you?" he rhetorically asked, but out of fear, I responded.

"T-" I began.

"Hm?"

"T-Turkey…" I finally said. I heard France scoff at my answer.

"Turkey? Really? I find it hard to believe he could be with a woman, let alone a beautiful girl such as you,"

"He was helping me out along with Iran. After about a few months, he told me how he felt, and… I sort of agreed to start the relationship, but I didn't know it would end up like this… I don't understand why he couldn't just respect how I felt," France began stroking my hair.

"Sometimes men feel like they can do anything to have it their way…" pausing, "Like how I messed it up for me and Andorra," I heard his pitch change when he said that, I can sense he felt really guilty, who knew the country of love could also break some hearts.

"If I could change back time I would, but sadly, some things are impossible, even for me," I pulled away from him, wiping my tears away.  
"Here," I said, offering him the ring that was in my hand. He took it from my hand and looked at it. He gave a small laugh and smiled, rotating the ring.

"So you had it the whole time…" he said, still looking at the ring, "I was planning on giving this to her, not marriage or anything, just a small gift to show her my love, but before I could that's when she ended it… How did you end up having it anyway?" He asked, looking at me now.

"Germany found it," I said, France's eyes widened with curiosity.

"So he's here too?"

"Italy and Japan as well," I said. France frowned.  
"If only I knew where Russia and China was…" He said sadly, I frowned as well, I placed my hand near my neck, feeling nothing. What? Nothing? Russia's scarf, it was gone.

"It's gone!" I shouted, feeling my neck.

"What is?" He asked.

"Russia's scarf! It must have fallen off me somewhere!" I turned to go look for it but France caught my arm.

"No, It's too dangerous to be running around in the dark, I don't know how you found his scarf but we can go find it in the morning," He said, I relaxed and he let go of my arm when I gave him a nod of approval. France took a look back at the ring.

"Well…" He started, "This ring won't be much use now, how about you have it?" He handed me the ring and laid it in the palm of my hand. I just looked at it for a while. I then gave it back to him.

"No," I said, he was surprised, "Even if she might not accept you anymore, give it to her anyway, let her know you still care, even if she rejects," I placed it back in his hand, he looked at it and smiled, then looked back up at me.

"Merci," He said, and I smiled back.

"We should head back, it's pretty late," He said.

"Yeah you're right, let's go back," I agreed, France took the lead and stopped after a few steps, he turned to look at me and held out his hand, I took it and we walked back to camp, hand in hand.

END OF CHAPTER 9


End file.
